Harry Potter et le baiser de l'Ange
by Sajuuk
Summary: SUITE TOME 5: Avec la guerre, Harry entre en 6éme année à Poudlard. Face à son destin, Harry n'a d'autre choix que de se préparer. Mais la prophétie pèse sur Harry et le détourne des gens qu'il aime. Saura-t-il se rattraper ? CHAPITRE 3 ONLINE
1. 4Privet Drive et des vacances studieuses

**_HARRY POTTER ET LE BAISER DE L'ANGE _**

          Je dédicace le titre de ma fiction à ma grande amie **"Le saut de l'Ange"** pour avoir su me donner la confiance que je ne trouvais pas en moi-même.

_Surtout, n'oublier pas de me reviewer, de me mettre dans vos Favoris ou simplement de me mettre votre Alert Author. _

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.ROWLING. Sauf les créatures et personnages nés de mon imagination. _

**_Résumé : _**

SPOILER TOME 5 _Sous le signe de la guerre, Harry entre en 6éme année à Poudlard. Face à son destin et Voldemort de plus en plus puissant, Harry n'a d'autre choix que se préparer. Mais la prophétie pèse sur Harry et le détourne des gens qu'il aime. Saura-t-il se rattraper ? _

_Quidditch, nouveaux personnages, nouveaux pouvoirs, guerre. _

_HG / RW et HP / AUTRES > HP / HG _

**_Genre : _**

_**Général** / Action / Aventure /Romance / **Suspense **_

_**Type :**_ _R _

**_Chapitre 1 :_    4 Privet Drive et des vacances studieuses. **

          **C**ela faisait 2 semaines que les vacances d'été avaient commencé et déjà une vague de chaleur insupportable régnait sur Little Whinging. L'atmosphère était moite, la chaleur étouffante, la poussière volait çà et là sur les voitures. Les allées étaient vides et les jardins aux pelouses habituellement d'une couleur vert émeraude étaient jaunes sous la brûlure du soleil. C'est ainsi qu'une sécheresse persistante interdisait l'usage des jets d'eau. Désormais privés du plaisir de laver leur voiture et de tondre leur pelouse, les habitants de Privet Drive s'étaient réfugiés à l'ombre fraîche de leur maison, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes dans l'espoir d'attirer une brise inexistante. Tout les gens de ce quartier allaient à la piscine municipale, se reposaient le jour et vivaient à la fraîcheur de la nuit offrant ainsi un silence somnolent sur les grandes maisons aux angles bien droits de Privet Drive. La seule personne encore debout était un jeune homme maigre, les cheveux noir de jais en bataille portant des lunettes, d'une pâleur le rendant presque transparent, due au fait qu'il avait passé ces deux semaines enfermé dans sa chambre, de multiples cernes autour des yeux montrant un évident manque de sommeil. Il était fin et grand comme si il avait mûri d'un coup durant l'été mais ses muscles fins et puissants montraient un entraînement sportif intensif.

          **D**omicilié au 4 Privet Drive, ce jeune garçon n'agissait pas comme tous les autres. Au lieu de dormir pour éviter la vague de chaleur, celui-ci était en train de relire son devoir. Voyant qu'il était 4 heures et quart de l'après-midi, le garçon s'accorda une pause avant de terminer la lecture de son devoir de vacances sur les potions. Celui-ci avait comme thème _les filtres et leur utilisation par les alchimistes_ et il l'avait fini depuis 2 jours. Il n'est pas habituel qu'un jeune homme  aime faire ses devoirs lors des vacances, qui plus est de potion. Mais c'est que ce garçon n'était pas n'importe qui. Ce jeune homme était un sorcier. Et pas n'importe quel sorcier !!! C'était le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui avait de nombreuses fois vaincu Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom et que l'on surnommait **_«_**Le Survivant**_»_** à cause de sa légendaire cicatrice. Bien sûr cette marque montrait toute la particularité de Harry et lui apportait gloire et célébrité. Mais cela n'était d'aucun réconfort pour le jeune Harry. Il aurait très bien pu tirer une fierté légitime d'avoir déjà survécu à 5 reprises à Lord Voldemort. Après tout, avoir la chance d'échapper au sorcier le plus maléfique de l'histoire du monde de la magie n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Même ses parents n'avaient pas survécu à leur quatrième rencontre avec le mage. Mais, à cette heure, il se moquait de sa célébrité qu'il considérait comme dérisoire face à ce qu'il avait perdu. Il se concentrait sur sa 100éme relecture de son devoir de potions.

          **H**arry ne travaillait pas par amour des potions. C'était l'une des matières qu'il détestait le plus à cause du professeur Rogue. En effet, les deux personnages se vouaient une haine qui semblait sans limite et qui ne cessait de croître chaque année. En fait, Harry ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait peur. Peur de voir encore et encore la même chose, ces mêmes scènes pour lesquelles il ressentait une profonde responsabilité et une peine incommensurable.

          **I**l voulait éviter de revoir, lors de ses cauchemars, la mort des gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Réentendre son père se faire tuer par Voldemort, puis sa mère le supplier de la tuer et de laisser survivre Harry. Ensuite survenait le cimetière, après la 3éme épreuve de la Coupe de Feu, la mort de Cédric Diggory ainsi que le funeste retour de Voldemort. Enfin la chute qui avait précipité vers le voile d'une arcade son parrain, ami et père d'adoption, Sirius Black. Mais pas n'importe quelle arcade, l'arcade de la mort, l'arcade qui lui avait prit son parrain à tout jamais et dont chaque jour il maudissait l'existence, comme l'ensemble du Département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie. Et chaque matin, c'est en sueur et s'extirpant de ces douloureux souvenirs que Harry se réveillait. L'horreur de ces événements touchait encore Harry dans ses rêves chaque nuit depuis son retour de Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas voir, le jour, les cauchemars qui le hantaient déjà la nuit.

          **H**arry avait alors commencé à réviser tout ses manuels de magie, apprenant par coeur toutes les formules qu'ils contenaient, de la 1ere à la 5ème année, avec une vitesse qui aurait fait la fierté d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie. Mais ce n'est pas la reconnaissance de ses amis qu'il cherchait. Non, ce qu'il cherchait, c'était de ne pas avoir un moment pour réfléchir et penser à Sirius. Il voulait s'assurer que son esprit ne vagabonderait pas sur ces moments pénibles et décida de se jeter sur ses livres. Bien sûr, il avait aussi pris d'autres livres à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, son école de sorcellerie et des livres dans la salle sur demande, mais, à peine arrivé à Privet Drive, il n'avait su résister à l'envie d'apprendre tout ses nouveaux sorts, ce qui lui valut de les engloutir, tout comme ses autres livres, en 6 jours, pour son plus grand étonnement. Puis, quand il les connut tous par cœur, il enchaîna avec ses devoirs de vacances. Mais c'était peine perdue car, en se plongeant tellement dans ses devoirs, il les termina rapidement et se surprit à rajouter plusieurs parchemins à chacun d'eux pour rallonger le temps qu'ils leur consacraient, même à ceux du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Rogue qui étaient connus comme étant les plus durs de tout Poudlard. Mais maintenant qu'il avait terminé de relire son devoir de potions, il n'avait plus rien à faire pour occuper son esprit.

          **C**'est alors qu'il se mit à pester contre les professeurs qui ne donnaient pas assez de travail à faire. A cette pensée, il se remit aussitôt à penser à Hermione et à ses réflexions sur les études. Il se mit tout à coût à mieux comprendre ses reproches à son égard. Puis, il pensa à elle et plus précisément à leur dernière aventure et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au souvenir de la blessure que Dolohov lui avait infligée. Non qu'il se sentit moins concerné par les brûlures que Ron avait reçues à cause des cerveaux. C'était juste que, face à ce souvenir, une étrange émotion s'imposa à lui sans crier gare et sans lui permettre d'en déchiffrer le sens.

          **S**'en étaient suivis 2 jours qui furent pour Harry un calvaire interminable marqué par ses idées noires, le retour de son sentiment de culpabilité, ses crises de léthargie suivies interminablement de crises de sanglots étouffés et d'abondantes larmes versées. Mais cela allait déjà mieux car ce matin son amie aurore, Nymphadora Tonks, était passée. Voyant que Harry n'envoyait pas son habituel message au bout de 3 jours, elle avait décidé de venir par poudre de cheminette et profita de cette visite de courtoisie pour voir comment Harry s'en sortait avec ses moldus et, finalement, le réconforter un petit peu. Bien sûr, ces abrutis de Dursley avaient pesté contre le fait d'avoir une "_anormalit"_ comme elle dans leur maison. Ce qui avait faillit rendre fou furieux Harry car Tonks avait ce jour là changé ses cheveux en une belle couleur châtain pour être plus présentable. Ce qui lui avait fait penser à Hermione et l'avait fait un peu rougir, bien qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte. La couleur de ses cheveux indiqua tout de suite à Harry que Tonks avait fait des efforts. Même si ils n'étaient pas extraordinaires vu sa condition de Métamorphomage.Il faut savoir qu'en temps que Métamorphomage, Tonks pouvait changer la texture, les formes  et les teintes de nombreuses parties de son corps, et ce sans avoir recours à une potion ou à une quelconque formule magique. Ses goûts habituels la portaient d'avantage vers des couleurs roses et violettes. Harry dut bien reconnaître que cette couleur lui allait parfaitement et ne s'harmonisait qu'autant mieux avec ses courbes généreuses qui avaient rendues rêveur un instant le jeune héros.

          **P**uis, il se mit à pester sur le fait d'avoir à rester ici, au 4 Privet Drive avec sa tante Pétunia, son oncle Vernon et son gros cachalot de cousin Dudley. Bien sûr, il se souvenait des raisons que lui avait alors énoncé Dumbledore après le Ministère, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans son bureau. Il se souvenait que, d'après le Directeur de Poudlard, sa tante Pétunia, grâce au lien du sang qui les unissaient, constituait la plus puissante et efficace protection dont pouvait bénéficier Harry. Mais au lieu du soulagement qu'on aurait pu attendre de sa part face à une telle nouvelle, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver sur le fait que sa tante Pétunia et lui soient de la même famille et possède ce fameux "lien du sang" qui lui valait de supporter la mauvaise humeur des Dursley tous les étés. Il pensait que vus les derniers événements, il aurait du se trouver au 12 Square Grimmaurd, qui était le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

          _**«**Au moins, je pourrais aider où je me sentirais plus en sécurité avec les membres de l'Ordre et je pourrais être avec des amis plutôt que de passer encore d'avantage de temps avec ces insupportables et imbéciles Dursley à l'esprit étroit **»**,_ se mit il à penser. _**«**De plus, bien qu'ils soient plus silencieux que l'année dernière ils m'évitent comme la peste et ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être sarcastiques et méprisants envers moi __**»**, _rajouta t-il

          **P**ourtant, ils lui laissaient, depuis cette année, sortir et regarder la télévision ainsi que les journaux moldus mais Harry savait qu'il devait ces nouveaux privilèges à Maugrey Fol Œil, à Remus Lupin, son ami et ancien professeur, ainsi qu'à Tonks, la cousine de Sirius.

          **M**ais, irrémédiablement, cette pensée fut chassée par l'image de Sirius. Certes, il avait appris à ne pas avoir honte de survivre à Cédric, mais là c'était différent. Bien sûr, il se reprochait la mort de Cédric, bien qu'il l'eut peu connu, surtout après l'avoir poussé à prendre la Coupe de Feu qui s'était avéré être un portolion. Portoloin qui les avait conduit dans un cimetière, où, finalement, Queudver avait tué Cédric avant la renaissance de son maître, Voldemort. Mais Sirius était plus proche de lui encore. Il était sa seule famille et c'était comme s'il avait perdu ses parents un seconde fois. Une vague de culpabilité commença à se répandre en Harry mais il se gifla mentalement en pensant qu'il devrait passer son temps sur quelque chose de plus constructif, bien que le moral n'y soit pas. Sortant de sa torpeur, Harry tourna dans sa chambre en quête de quelque chose à faire et reporta son attention sur les objets qui l'entouraient. Il posa son regard sur chacune de ses affaires rapportées du monde magique en allant de ses livres à son scrutoscope et ses multiplettes pour finalement arriver sur son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- J'ai complètement oublié de la lire aujourd'hui, dit Harry en remarquant la présence de la  Gazette sur son lit.

          **S**e souvenant de la mauvaise surprise qu'il avait eue l'année précédente avec les informations de la Gazette, Harry se mit à lire méticuleusement chaque article, bien qu'il ne s'attendit pas à lire de nouvelles intéressantes. Ces temps-ci, la Gazette n'était remplie que des habituelles articles pour apprendre à se défendre contre les détraqueurs et la liste des mangemorts connus. Mais, à sa grande stupeur, il tomba sur un article intéressant en page 7 qui ne faisait pas plus de 20 lignes.

**_                                                   "Les MANGEMORTS condamnés _**

            **_Suite à l'attentat au Ministère de la Magie le mois dernier, le Magenmagot en sa totalité a été réuni pour présider ce jugement. La communauté sorcière est  sous le choc en apprenant que Lucius Malefoy, membre honoraire et bienfaiteur de nombreuses associations, faisait partie des Mangemorts à la tête du commando entré au Ministère. _**

**_Le jugement a été prononcé hier, Lundi 15 Juillet, condamnant les accusés à une peine de prison de 20 ans à Azkaban. Une amende de 200 000 galions fut exigée par la partie civile et sera partagée entre miss Hermione Granger, monsieur et miss Ronald et Virginia Weasley ainsi que monsieur Neville Londubat pour avoir été agressés durant l'attaque au Ministère. Une autre amende de 500 000 galions a d'ailleurs été versée au jeune Harry Potter ainsi qu'à Nymphadora Tonks, pour la perte de leur parrain et cousin décédé durant l'attentat. _**

**_Monsieur Lucius Malefoy s'est vu aussi réquisitionner une partie de sa fortune personnelle afin que ces fonds ne servent pas aux activités de Vous Savez Qui. Mais le Magenmagot a permis à la famille Malefoy de garder son manoir ainsi qu'une somme suffisant à l'éducation de monsieur Drago Malefoy bien que sa mère Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, ait conservé la totalité de sa fortune et de ses biens personnels. _**

**_                                                                                            Notre envoyé spécial au Ministère, _**

**_                                                                                           Rita Skeeter." _**

          **F**ace à la nouvelle du versement des 500 000 galions, Harry ressentit le même sentiment que pour la récompense de la Coupe de Feu. Il était décidé à ne pas garder cette somme. Harry n'en voulait pas et n'en avait pas besoin. Donc, Harry décida qu'il utiliserait cet argent à des fins moins personnelles car il lui était insupportable de s'enrichir sur la mort de son bien aimé parrain. Il pensait déjà à la donner aux jumeaux Fred et George Weasley pour leur boutique de farces et attrapes. A moins, qu il en fasse cadeau la famille Weasley pour être là pour lui malgré leur pauvreté. Mais pour l'instant, il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et d'attendre de voir venir les choses. Comme disait Hagrid, son ami demi géant, il arriverait ce qui arriverait et il faudrait alors se préparer à l'affronter. De toute façon, il trouverait bien quelque chose d'utile à faire de cette fausse aubaine.

          **B**ien évidemment, savoir que Ron et Ginny allait recevoir chacun 50 000 galions l'emplit de joie.  _«Molly va enfin ne plus s'inquiété pour les affaires d'école de Ron et Ginny. Cela lui fera moins de soucis cette année. »_, pensa Harry. Quand à Neville, Harry était sûr que celui-ci emploierait son argent pour son goût prononcé de la botanique et l'achat d'une nouvelle baguette. Surtout après la destruction de celle-ci par les Mangemorts durant l'épisode du Ministère de la Magie. Harry priait même pour que la grand-mère de Neville ne le punisse pas car la baguette de Neville était autrefois la baguette de son père, Franck Londubat. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste avec sa femme car ils avaient reçus le Doloris et étaient, finalement, devenus fou. Pour ce qui concernait Hermione, par contre, Harry avait quelques frayeurs. Harry imaginait déjà Hermione en train de dépenser tout son argent pour acheter tous les livres qui soient à Fleury et Bott dont elle ne connaissait pas une ligne ou qu'elle aurait entendus parler. Cette image de Hermione dévalant dans tous les rayons avec tous ses livres fit apparaître un large et magnifique sourire sur le visage de Harry.

          **P**uis en finissant de lire l'article, Harry tomba sur le nom de Rita Skeeter, la journaliste la plus dangereuse qu'il connaisse. Avec sa Plume à Papote, elle avait modifié tout ses témoignages durant sa quatrième année pour faire des articles sur Harry, l'un des champions de Poudlard pour de la Coupe de Feu._«Tiens Rita est de nouveau journaliste_. _C'est étonnant de voir qu'elle a repris son travail aussi vite. Surtout après le chantage d'Hermione sur son statut d'Animagus non déclaré. J'aurai cru que Hermione l'aurai écarté plus longtemps après qu'elle m'ait espionné durant la compétition de la Coupe de Feu.Hermione a du lui permette de reprendre son travail puisqu'elle a écrit l'article sur le retour de Voldemort. De plus, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne devrait pas travailler comme journaliste pendant un an. C'est donc que Rita a bien réussi sa période d'essai d'après Hermione. Il faudra que je lui en parle. Fudge va avoir des problèmes. Et pourtant, Fudge aurait du le savoir étant donné ce que je lui ai dit en fin de 4éme année. Je l'avais prévenu à lui de résoudre ses problèmes maintenant. **»**_, pensa Harry.

          **P**uis, finissant la Gazette, il fut surpris du manque de réaction de Voldemort.

- C'est le calme avant la tempête, dit laconiquement Harry, se parlant à lui-même plus pour s'occuper l'esprit qu'autre chose. A moins qu'il ne prépare déjà l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy comme l'a dit son fils. Avec lui, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il attaque à l'endroit où on s'y attend le moins, au moment le plus sûr pour lui, de la manière la plus détournée et laissant le moins de pistes possibles.

          **P**uis Harry reposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur son bureau et pointa à nouveau son regard sur sa chambre à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Puis il remarqua son balai, un splendide Eclair de Feu, dernier objet qui lui restait de Sirius et ne put s'empêcher de quitter la chambre face à ce souvenir du défunt. Il ressentit de la honte à cause des paroles de Rogue sur sa ressemblance avec son père, James Potter, pour son inconscience mais aussi pour la responsabilité de la mort de Sirius. Cela n'arrangeait rien à son état d'esprit. _**«**Pourquoi n'ai-je donc pas écouté le professeur Dumbledore quand il disait que je devais impérativement apprendre l'occlumancie ? Pourquoi n'ai-je donc pas écouté le professeur Dumbledore ? **» **_n'arrêtait il pas de se répéter comme une litanie. _**«**Pourquoi n'ai-je donc pas écouté Hermione ? _**_» _**Puis, après cela, il se promit de toujours écouter Hermione et de mûrir durant l'année qui allait suivre.

- Bon c'est assez comme cela Harry, se dit il à lui-même. Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait me ramener Sirius de se lamenter sur mon sort. Réagit par pitié ! Avant tout, première règle, toujours écouter les remarques d'Hermione. Deuxième règle,  quand il s'agit de Voldemort, réagis toujours froidement et avec raison. Troisième règle, ne pas suivre tes sentiments sinon tu vas mettre en péril les autres comme l'année dernière.

          **A** ce moment là, il aurait voulu être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Il aurait voulu se trouver au Terrier et jouer au quidditch avec Ron et ses frères, parler boutiques avec Ginny, continuer les activités de Poudlard. Même certaines choses, auxquelles il rechignait d'ordinaire, comme s'entraîner avec Rogue à l'occlumancie, malgré son aversion pour ce professeur, ou même passer des heures avec Hermione à la bibliothèque lui auraient parues normales. Bizarrement cette dernière pensée, qui durant ces 5 dernières années était la moins appréciée, lui aurait semblé une délivrance face à cette inactivité forcée. En bref, il voulait avant tout avoir des nouvelles de ses amis, leur parler, ou du moins les voir. À vrai dire, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir l'espoir de recevoir une lettre surtout avec les consignes de Dumbledore, mais il était prêt à les enfreindre pour ses meilleurs amis. Pourtant, avec les paroles des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et celles d'Hermione, il espérait avoir de leur nouvelles rapidement. Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre car Tonks avait été là pour lui.

          **E**lle avait été là alors que tous les autres étaient ailleurs et il devrait la remercier pour cela. Car, après tout, elle aussi aurait pu pleurer Sirius, mais elle avait surpassé sa peine pour l'aider lui. Mais, c'était autre chose, ce n'était pas Ron et Hermione. Harry savait bien que Hermione ne pourrait s'empêcher de parler de Sirius, de faire son éloge et de dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui, ramenant ainsi la surface la douleur de Harry, tandis que Ron préférait rester silencieux plutôt que de lui donner des conseils vides de sens, ou des mots de consolation qui ne ramèneraient pas Sirius et rendraient Harry encore plus malheureux. _**«**Mais au moins j'aurais mes 2 meilleur amis ! **»**_, se dit il. _**«**A moins qu'ils ne me rendent responsable et m'évitent ! Comment ne pas les comprendre ? Je n'apporte que mort et douleur aux gens qui m'entourent et m'aiment ! Oui, comment ne pas les comprendre dans ce cas là ! Comme ça, je suis sûr que je ne les blesserai pas ou ne les enverrai pas à la mort ! _**_»_**, finit-il par se convaincre.

          **T**oujours dans le couloir, il était en sueur à cause de la chaleur étouffante. Puis voyant qu'il avait le visage moite, il décida de se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Il se mit également à envier l'air conditionné de la chambre de Dudley que les Dursley avait fait installer pour "protéger sa SI fragile sant". Marchant à pas feutrés, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, faisant attention à ne pas trop faire grincer les lattes de l'escalier et d'éviter celle qui craquait à chaque fois que quelqu'un marchait dessus. Enfin arrivé à la cuisine sans réveiller _sa famille_ il écouta les ronflements sonores de son oncle et les sifflements endormis de sa tante pour savoir s'il n'avait pas réveillé quelqu'un. Ceux-ci provenant de la chambre à l'étage, Harry afficha un sourire satisfait. S'assurant une dernière fois qu'il était seul, il fit couler l'eau faiblement pour se rafraîchir. Puis se rinça le visage. Passant devant le frigo, il ouvrit la partie congélateur et prit quelques glaçons pour se désaltérer. Les boisons gazeuses et jus de fruits étant  gardés précieusement par sa tante Pétunia pour son horrible rejeton de Dudley au grand dam de Harry.

          **N**e sachant pas quoi faire et voulant changer de décor, Harry décida de sortir de la maison. Ne sachant pas où aller, il se dirigea vers chez madame Figg et découvrit la maison fermée, ce qui le poussa à continuer sa promenade plus loin et à chercher un moyen de s'occuper. Il traîna alors dans les rues de Little Whinging pendant plus d'une heure. Rares étaient les personnes que Harry croisait, et il remarqua que tous lui adressaient des regards de dégoûts à cause des vieux vêtements trop larges de Dudley qui lui donnaient l'air d'un gangster. Ce qui fit l'affaire de Harry car il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à mentir sur sa scolarité à St Brutus ou même parler avec des imbéciles comme l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. Bientôt, il se retrouva prés de son coin favori: le parc. Là, personne ne se promènerait et ne l'empêcherait de se détendre un peu, du moins l'espérait-il.

          **A**lors qu'il se promenait, profitant du calme du paysage, tous ses problèmes s'envolèrent un peu de ses épaules, comme si cet environnement avait un pouvoir apaisant sur lui. Il humait l'odeur de l'herbe, les senteurs des fleurs et écoutait le petit ruisseau qui passait tout près du parc. Il se sentait en parfaite communion avec la Nature et c'était comme si plus rien n'existait. Plus de soucis, plus de tristesse et plus de malheurs. C'était un moment de pur bonheur et de quiétude relaxante. Il décida d'aller vers la seule balançoire encore en place dans le parc, seul endroit pas encore totalement dégradé dans le quartier, pour se mettre torse nu et bronzer un peu à l'écart. Il avait jusqu'à présent réussi à se couper de ses pensées noires et c'était un repos auquel Harry aspirait depuis 2 jours. Il profitait donc autant que possible de ce calme inhabituel en cette période de deuil. Mais bientôt, alors qu'il arrivait près de la balançoire, Harry entendit des bruits de pas, de cailloux qui s'entrechoquent et de la chaîne de la balançoire, puis, finalement, d'autres bruits qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme les bruits caractéristiques d'une bagarre.

**          F**ace à cette agitation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Harry était aux aguets. Sur ses gardes, il s'attendait à n'importe quelle agression provenant du monde magique. Se rappelant l'arrivée des détraqueurs l'année dernière, il prévoyait déjà l'attaque d'un monstre quelconque envoyé par Voldemort, et commençait à se rappeler des cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magique **(à partir de maintenant j'écrirai SCM)** de Hagrid et les différents sorts utiles dans ces cas là. Commençant à sortir sa baguette magique, il se rappela qu'il se trouvait dans le monde Moldu et de la restriction des élèves de Poudlard de premier cycle. C'est donc discrètement et avec sa baguette encore dans la poche que Harry se rapprocha de la scène en prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer par le moindre petit bruit. Tout comme sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry bloqua le plus possible sa respiration, la rendant inaudible à toute personne pouvant supposer sa présence. Passant derrière le tronc d'un arbre, il put suffisamment se rapprocher pour enfin distinguer le combat et ses différents participants. Mais vraiment, qu'elle surprise de voir là ...

_Prochain chapitre: _**CONVERSATION _«_SORCIERE_» _ENTRE VOISINS **

_J'espère que vous lirez bientôt la SUITE chers lecteurs…lol _

_N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos REVIEWS avec le petit bouton GO en dessous _

_A bientôt_

_Sajuuk _


	2. Conversation «sorcière» entre voisins

**_HARRY POTTER ET LE BAISER DE L'ANGE _**

Je dédicace le titre de ma fiction à ma grande amie **"Le saut de l'Ange"** pour avoir su me donner la confiance que je ne trouvais pas en moi-même.

_Surtout, n'oublier pas de me reviewer, de me mettre dans vos Favoris ou simplement de me mettre votre Alert Author. _

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Maélis Kiri :** Coucou Séverine. Mes parents te passent le bonjour. MERCI MERCI MERCI pour tes mails et ta review. Cela me réchauffe le cœur de voir que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture. En tout cas, c'est trop de compliments pour moi car je ne tentais pas de faire une fiction avec "un langage plutôt littéraire " comme tu l'écris. Mais, cela fait quand même plaisir. Mais pour l'humour ne t'en fais pas, j'ai plusieurs idées qui vont faire plier de rire certains et qui vont aider au déroulement de la romance entre Harry et Hermione.

**Bunnymoony :** Merci pour le mail pour le premier chapitre mais j aimerai aussi que tu me review si tu veux bien (NA : regard de chien battu à faire craquer toute les filles !). MERCI encore pour les points que tu m'as dit sur le premier chapitre, je l'ai corrigé et, grâce à toi, j ai rajouté quelques phrases sur Rita Skeeter.

**Girl Angel 111:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Franchement je ne pensais pas que tu irais lire ma fiction car on ne se connaît pas trop. Mais, j'espère que cela va bientôt changer. Si tu veux que l'on parle de nos idées tu parles de toutes nos idées et seulement de quelques unes ? Car sinon, tu connaîtras toute l'intrigue de ma fiction et moi de même.

**EvIl-aNGel666 :** Je te remercie pour la review. Et si j'ai plus de reviews que toi c'est qu'avant j'étais un super reviewer qui donnait toujours son point de vue, ses commentaires et des idées sur les fictions des autres. Donc, j'ai une correspondance avec de nombreux auteurs. Même si certains ne laissent pas de reviews car ils ne savent pas que BERTRAND Kévin est Sajuuk. La prochaine fois, pas de menace de mort si tu veux lire mon chapitre. Essaye une méthode plus douce que cela. Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas honte mais je suis fatigué de faire une semaine avec 48 heures de boulot. A OUI, merci pour m'avoir inscrit dans tes Favoris.

**Leera Heartnet :** Merci de dire que j'ai bien fait de rajouter des morceaux sur ma version de départ mais, je les aie mit car ses nouveaux éléments sont nécessaires. Quant à ce nouveau chapitre, il est seulement trois fois plus long que le premier et non quatre fois comme tu le croyais.

**Patricia :** Cette fois ci tu as intérêt de m'envoyer une reviews en plus d'un mail. Normalement, si tu as appuyé sur GO, tu aurais du pouvoir me laisser un message. Je tiens à te dire merci et j'espère que tu resteras mon bêta reader.

**Stéphanie :** Ta curiosité de Griffondor va enfin être assouvit. Tu es bien une Griffondor, je me trompe la ou non ?

**Juny :** Merci pour m'avoir mit comme auteur favori et d'avoir mit ma fiction dans tes préférés. Quant aux nombres de chapitres pour cette 6éme année, je pense en faire près de quarante. Mais, j'espère que se ne sera pas la seul année que je ferai et que je continuerai peut être après Voldemort.

**Lady Lyanna :** Merci pour ta longue review qui m'a fait très TRES plaisir. Mais pour tes interrogations, tu devras faire comme tout le monde et simplement attendre la SUITE. Et oui, je sais je suis sadique mais bon j'ai su apprendre de mes auteurs favoris.

**Lisandra :** Voila ton souhait exaucé avec ce second chapitre.

**Diablotin :** Voici donc la SUITE que tu attendais tant mais j'espère que tu as réparé ton ordinateur pour la lire et que bientôt je retrouverai mon commentateur de luxe.

**MoiToiMoi :** Voici la réponse à ta question.

**choukette87 :** hein Amanda tu vois c'est la suite alors ne débarque pas la nuit pour m'étrangler PLEASE.

**Mara Snape :** cher cousine toi qui voulait du Tonks tu va en être servit. Quant à ton pauvre Lulu comme tu l'appelles j'en déduis que c'est Lucius Malfoy. Mais bon, il est tombé sur la casse prison pour l'instant et il va falloir attendre avant qu'il en sorte. Et puis "cher ange" ne serait pas le qualificatif qui me viendrait à l'esprit en pensant à lui, loin de là.

**Abel :** ce que j'écris est une fiction donc si les couples que je forme ne t'intéresse pas je n'y peux rien car je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling mais sinon tu peux toujours attendre son sixième livre ou aller voir les Harry / Ginny (de toutes façons peut être que je ferai ce couple avant le Harry / Hermione).

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Voici la suite et j'attend avec impatience tes reviews et tes mails pour se second chapitre. . . lol

**Anonyme :** Pas de nom et ni d'adresse mail pas de réponse.

**_Note de l'Auteur: _**

_Je sais que j'ai été long a publié ce chapitre mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. Premièrement, j'ai un job d'été qui n'a malheureusement pas les 35 heures. Deuxièmement, mon bêta reader a eu une panne d'ordinateur donc j'ai dut en chercher un autre et troisièmement ce chapitre fait près du triple du premier. Alors maintenant bonne lecture et surtout reviews. . . lol _

_

* * *

__**Disclaimer:**_

_Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.ROWLING. Sauf les créatures et personnages nés de mon imagination. _

_**Résumé : **_

SPOILER TOME 5 _Sous le signe de la guerre, Harry entre en 6éme année à Poudlard. Face à son destin et Voldemort de plus en plus puissant, Harry n'a d'autre choix que se préparer. Mais la prophétie pèse sur Harry et le détourne des gens qu'il aime. Saura-t-il se rattraper ? _

_Quidditch, nouveaux personnages, nouveaux pouvoirs, guerre. _

_HG / RW et HP / AUTRES HP / HG _

_**Genre : **_

_**Général / Action / Aventure / Romance** / Suspense _

_**Type :**_ _R _

**_Chapitre 2 :_ Conversation _«_sorcière_»_ entre voisins. **

**F**ace à cette agitation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Harry était aux aguets. Sur ses gardes, il s'attendait à n'importe quelle agression provenant du monde magique. Se rappelant l'arrivée des détraqueurs l'année dernière, il prévoyait déjà l'attaque d'un monstre quelconque envoyé par Voldemort, et commençait à se rappeler des cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magique **(à partir de maintenant j'écrirai SCM)** de Hagrid et les différents sorts utiles dans ces cas là. Commençant à sortir sa baguette magique, il se rappela qu'il se trouvait dans le monde Moldu et de la restriction des élèves de Poudlard de premier cycle. C'est donc discrètement et avec sa baguette encore dans la poche que Harry se rapprocha de la scène en prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer par le moindre petit bruit. Tout comme sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry bloqua le plus possible sa respiration, la rendant inaudible à toute personne pouvant supposer sa présence. Passant derrière le tronc d'un arbre, il put suffisamment se rapprocher pour enfin distinguer le combat et ses différents participants. Mais vraiment, qu'elle surprise de voir là ...

**L**à, un groupe de jeunes gens, ayant tout l'air de voyous, se regroupaient dans le parc. Ceux-ci semblaient entourer un jeune garçon dans le but plus que probable de le molester et le rouer de coups. Les vélos de course haut de gamme, poussés rapidement par leurs propriétaires, produisaient un discret cliquetis. Celui-ci formait une clame inquiétante comme un compte à rebours, comptant les secondes restants à vivre à la pauvre victime de la mauvaise troupe. Mais Harry ayant connu pire, ne fut nullement inquiété par ce simple effet sonore. Cela, ajouté aux cercles formés par la bande, faisant penser Harry à une troupe de vautours attendant son heure. La troupe de délinquants traçant un périmètre qui petit à petit se réduisait. Tous formaient un cercle avec leur proie pour centre. Voyant qu'ils arriveraient forcement à en découdre avec le jeune individu, Harry n'écoutait déjà plus que son cœur et allait déjà se jeter dans la bagarre. Puis, il se souvint de sa promesse qu'il s'était faite quelques heures plus tôt : "Troisième règle, ne pas suivre tes sentiments sinon tu vas mettre en péril les autres comme l'année dernière." Dès lors, Harry décida de patienter et de voir l'évolution des choses pour en analyser tous les éléments avant de se ruer dans la bataille. Il commença à ébaucher un plan hâtivement pour sortir de là la pauvre victime.

**L**eur proie formait, selon le point de vue de Harry, une cible parfaite bien en évidence, à portée de vue de chacun et sans la moindre chance de repli ou même de fuite à l'horizon. Face à cet état de fait, Harry fut surpris de voir que la personne concernée semblait déterminée, mais prête à tout donner sachant bien que la bataille était terminée d'avance et voulant vendre chèrement sa peau à ses agresseurs. Le jeune garçon semblait ne pas paniquer mais ne paraissait pas pour autant sûr de lui face aux gorilles que représentait la bande de voyous. Ne passant pas plus de temps sur le jeune inconnu, Harry se mit tout de suite à détailler les agresseurs, prenant bien garde à chaque point fort et petite faiblesse de la bande de malfrats, évaluant déjà les chances de réussite.

**H**arry reconnut facilement Dudley et sa bande, quand ceux-ci arrêtèrent de tourner en rond et descendirent de leurs vélos. Bien sûr qui d'autre qu'eux pouvaient passer leurs soirées à vandaliser le parc, à fumer au coin des rues et à jeter des pierres aux voitures et aux enfants qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin, créant ainsi des problèmes de Privet Drive jusqu'à Magnolia Crescent et même Magnolia Road. Ils étaient devenus la terreur de tout Little Whinging par leurs exactions et pourtant personne n'osait les dénoncer par crainte de futures représailles. Les quelques personnes qui en parlaient le faisaient à voix basse. Bien sûr personne n'en parlait jamais autour du thé, peut-être parce que les adultes ne connaissaient pas la vérité ou ils refusaient de l'accepter. La silhouette qui marchait en tête, face au jeune garçon était sans nul doute possible celle de son cousin, Dudley Dursley, qui avait choisit de se défouler sur cette pauvre personne sans défense.

**A**ussi volumineux et grassouillet qu'à l'ordinaire, le cousin de Harry ressemblait à un cachalot sorti de son bassin. Pourtant, avec encore une année de régime sévère et une seconde année de boxe, une partie de la graisse de phoque de Dudley avait été remplacée par du muscle. Comme ne cessait de le répéter l'oncle Vernon, Dudley était devenu le champion régional de boxe, catégorie poids lourd après son franc succès en temps que champion de boxe junior inter collègues du Sud-Est. Le « noble art », comme disait l'oncle Vernon, avait rendu Dudley encore plus redoutable qu'au temps de l'école primaire, lorsque Harry lui avait tenu lieu de premier punching-ball. Harry n'avait plus du tout peur de son cousin, mais le fait que Dudley ait appris à porter ses coups avec plus de force et de précision ne constituait pas pour autant un motif de réjouissance. Les enfants du voisinage étaient terrifiés en le voyant, plus terrifiés encore que par « ce jeune Potter » dont on leur avait dit qu'il était un voyou endurci, inscrit au Centre d'éducation pour jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.

**H**arry discerna sans beaucoup se forcer Piers Polkiss, le meilleur ami de Dudley. Quand Dudley tapait sur quelqu'un, c'était toujours lui qui tenait par derrière les mains de la victime, pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Celui-ci était facilement reconnaissable, avec son allure de garçon efflanqué et sa tête de rat. Pour tout dire, Harry trouvait que Piers avait une certaine ressemblance avec Peter Pettigrow. C'est vrai que l'Animagus, qui avait trahi ses parents, avait pour animal le rat et c'est cette image qui avait tenu lieu de comparaison à Harry. Il était tellement fourbe que selon Harry il irait forcément à Serpentard si il allait à Poudlard. A coté, on distinguait facilement trois autres brutes. Ceux-ci entouraient les deux compères. Le premier était Malcolm Crafter. Il était blond avec une carrure de rugbyman et un nez qui semblait cassé en deux, ce qui rappela à Harry le bulgare Victor Krum. La seconde crapule se prénommait Gordon Simpleton. Il affichait un air idiot de brute épaisse, qui était la copie conforme de Crabbe à moins que cela ne soit l'air idiot de Goyle. Le troisième gros bras s'appelait Hogan Simpson. Il ressemblait à une asperge mais avec une figure digne d'un bouledogue comme Pansy Parkinson.

**B**ien que tous ces voyous soient faits du même modèle, Harry s'avança vers la scène. Les connaissant assez bien pour avoir été leur souffre douleur, Harry avait déjà son plan dans la tête. Il savait que si les amis de Dudley le voyaient se promener là, ils lui fonceraient droit dessus. Et que ferait Dudley dans ce cas là ? Il ne voudrait pas perdre la face devant sa bande mais il aurait une peur bleue de provoquer Harry... Il serait très amusant d'assister au dilemme de Dudley, de le tourner alors en ridicule et voir ainsi son impuissance à réagir... Mais surtout, Harry pensait que cette hésitation serait le meilleur moyen de sortir de là le mystérieux inconnu et de vite l'éloigner des lieux. Vu la lenteur de réflexion de Dudley, Harry jugea que le temps durant lequel Dudley semblerait désorienté serait assez long pour évaluer les différentes manœuvres possibles et entraîner le garçon. Et, si l'un des autres essayait de frapper Harry, il était prêt, il avait emporté sa baguette magique. Qu'ils essaient... Il aurait grand plaisir à se défouler sur la bande qui autrefois faisait de sa vie un enfer. Il allait enfin voir si son cousin Dudley avait un peu de courage.

**M**archant à grand pas, il se rapprocha de la scène en faisant exprès de bien faire du bruit avec les cailloux pour faire remarquer sa présence. Les quatre "amis" de Dudley se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et d'après leur tête, Harry compris aussitôt qu'ils étaient surpris de le trouver là.

- Hé, Big D! , s'écria Harry.

**D**udley enfin se retourna, pointant lui aussi son regard sur Harry. Jetant un bref coup d'œil vers la proie du groupe, Harry espérait que le garçon s'enfuirait, profitant que tous les regards soient braqués dans une autre direction. Ce moment d'inattention était idéal pour sa fuite, mais trop curieux, il dévisagea Harry et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour partir. Devant tant de stupidité Harry s'énerva car après tout il avait fait cela pour détourner l'attention et lui permettre de partir comme une fleur. «_Mais file voyons. Allez part d'ici, vite tant que tu en as le temps !_», pensa Harry à tel point qu'il crut qu'il en garderait des migraines.

- Ah, grogna Dudley, c'est toi !

- Encore à frapper des plus jeunes Dud, commença à répliquer Harry. A croire vraiment que tu as peur d'affronter quelqu'un de ta taille ? Il est vrai qu'avec un tel poids sur ta grosse carcasse tu ne dois pas arriver à courir après les gars de ton age pour les tabasser. Quant aux filles, elles doivent vraiment te fuir comme la peste.

- Ferme la, grogna Dudley.

- Mais c'est vrai que quelqu'un qui est surnommé Popkin par sa mère et qui se fait chouchouter ne doit pas être assez mûr pour agir comme un être normal ! , continua Harry.

- Je t'ai dit de LA FERMER ! répliqua Dudley dont les mains de la taille d'un jambon se serrèrent en deux poings massifs.

**L**a troupe de Dudley commençait à encercler Harry. Les "amis" du balourd formaient tous une grimace sur leur visage, annonçant à Harry qu'il allait être de nouveau leur punching-ball. Bientôt, Harry eut confirmation de cette pensée. L'un d'entre eux craqua ses articulations de façon menaçante mettant au clair la situation pour Harry. Pourtant Harry avait encore une dernière carte en main, en déstabilisant assez Dudley il pouvait éviter la bagarre. Surtout qu'après la réaction de l'oncle Vernon suite à l'attaque des détraqueurs l'année précédente, il risquerait fortement de se faire renvoyer du 4 Privet Drive. Pas que cela aurait gêné Harry, mais il savait que le professeur Dumbledore aurait désapprouvé à cause du "lien de sang" entre lui et sa tante Pétunia. Maintenant, Harry regarda vers le jeune garçon priant pour qu'il ait disparu. Mais, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Laissez-le ! , rugit le jeune inconnu.

**P**uis, celui-ci dépassa l'un de ses agresseurs et se plaça aux cotés de Harry apparemment près à combattre et ce coûte que coûte. «_Vraiment quel imbécile !_», se mit à penser Harry. Seul, au moins il aurait pu s'en sortir face à cette bande d'abrutis sans cervelle, et ce, malgré la restriction des premiers cycles sur la magie. Mais là c'était différent, il devrait aussi veiller sur la peau de son jeune protégé et faire face à la bande de Dudley.

- Ha, c'est vrai que tu es là toi, se mit à cracher Dudley. Tu serviras de hors d'œuvre le morpion avant qu'on passe à ton sauveur. Mais ne t'en fait pas pour lui il en recevra encore d'avantage que toi.

- Parce que tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser frapper ce gamin sans rien faire, dit Harry avec un air de combattant, Dudlinouchet à sa maman.

- Car tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser le choix. Tu me prends pour un imbécile mon cher cousin.

**A**près cet échange, Harry comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre son plan. Apparemment, Dudley croyait encore que Harry était responsable des détraqueurs et n'était pas près de lui pardonner la tourmente qu'il avait subit. Dudley avait dû voir des souvenirs horribles dont Harry se questionnait encore quand à l'origine et à la nature. Étant la brute sans cervelle qu'il était, Dudley avait pensé que Harry n'était pas autorisé à utiliser sa baguette magique et se servait de ce fait à son avantage. Par ailleurs, il avait sans doute remarqué que même avec la magie, il est difficile d'éviter les coups dans un corps à corps. La preuve en est, Dudley avait frappé d'un coup de poing Harry alors que les détraqueurs les attaquaient. Sûrement fort de cette nouvelle découverte, Dudley avait choisit d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Harry. Ils allaient devoir se battre à deux contre cinq ce qui n'illustrait rien de bon. De plus, son "alli" était un Moldu donc il était hors de question de sortir sa baguette magique et, même avec, il n'était pas sûr de gagner. Le désarroi de la mort de Sirius resurgit, car à cet événement Harry avait réalisé que la magie ne réglait pas tous les problèmes.

**M**ais alors, Harry eut un éclair de génie, lui et le jeune avait seulement Malcolm CrafteretGordon Simpleton derrière eux qui étaient du genre assez lourds donc il ne devaient pas courir très rapidement et alors s'essouffler assez vite. Quant aux vélos ils étaient à 100 mètres d'eux, donc, une fois Malcolm etGordon semés, il faudrait arriver à distancer les vélos. Cela constituait un autre problème mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait y aller maintenant et les devancer un maximum. Prenant par le bras le jeune, il l'entraîna rapidement vers Malcolm puis le poussa violemment.Crafter bascula sous la surprise et tomba au sol sans rien comprendre de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Le duo distançait déjà la petite bande mais soudain Harry entendit alors le cliquetis caractéristique des vélos de course. Ne se retournant pas pour vérifier ce que ses oreilles lui apprenaient déjà, Harry accéléra sa course, allongea son pas et augmenta le rythme de sa foulée, continuant à traîner son coéquipier d'infortune. Puis, surgissant de nulle part, Harry eut à portée de vue la rivière qui bordait le parc au Sud. «_Mince alors, il va falloir la contourner !_», pensa Harry. Puis après une rapide réflexion, il se dit : «_Et pourquoi la contourner ? C'est vrai quand on y pense, il est plus facile et rapide de la traverser._ » Commençant à voir sous un autre jour les options qui leurs étaient offertes, Harry considéra les faits et les lieux, faisant tourner à une folle cadence les sombres rouages de son cerveau. «_Et puis, nos poursuivants ne pourront pas nous rattraper avec leurs vélos. Eux par contre, devront soit contourner le cours d'eau soit abandonner les précieux objets sur la rive les laissant sans surveillance. Dans le premier cas, ils nous perdraient de vue et nous aurions assez de temps pour nous cacher. Dans le second cas, il serait encore possible de faire demi tour en contournant la bande et ainsi de leur subtiliser un ou deux vélos pour s'enfuir ou bien encore de leur dégonfler leurs pneus.», _cogita Harry. C'est avec ses idées dans la tête que Harry se concentra pour former son plan. Encourageant son compagnon derrière lui à le suivre malgré ses petites jambes, Harry fonça vers la rivière.

- Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, dit Harry de sorte que leurs poursuivants ne l'entendent pas, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. On va traverser la rivière et aller rapidement sur l'autre rive.

- Quoi ??? Tu n'es pas un peu fêlé comme gars toi ?

- On me le dit souvent ça, à croire que c'est vrai. Si tu as une autre idée pour ne plus avoir ses types et leurs vélos sur le dos ne te gênes pas. Personnellement je n'aime pas beaucoup nager. Mais, si ça peut nous permettre de rester indemnes alors je suis partant pour une bonne petite baignade.

**V**oyant qu'il était inutile de discuter, le second se tût alors qu'ils arrivaient au bord de la rivière. Sans un mot, Harry s'engouffra dans l'eau qui était tiède avec la canicule, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant. A cet instant, Harry pensait vivement qu'il aurait adoré avoir de la branchiflore sur lui. Respirer sous l'eau, comme à la seconde épreuve de la Coupe de Feu lors de sa quatrième année, l'aurait fait un peu oublier ses soucis. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il devait fuir. Au milieu de la rivière, Harry se retourna et vit d'un coté la difficulté de son compagnon et de l'autre, le départ de la bande de Dudley qui commençait déjà à longer la rivière, en quête d'un passage pour rattraper leurs proies. Il continua donc de nager ou plutôt de flotter et de marcher sur le fond de l'eau car les Dursley ne lui avaient pas appris à nager, jugeant inutile de dépenser de l'argent pour que Harry apprenne cela. C'est donc du mieux qu'il put que Harry traversa la rivière, retournant en arrière par moment pour son ami, qui, comme lui ne savait guère nager et n'avait pas non plus la taille du jeune héros.

**A**rrivé de l'autre coté, Harry se permit d'étudier son compagnon en détail. Il devait avoir onze ou douze ans, mesurait entre les 1,40m ou 1,45m. Il était brun avec des yeux bleu azur ce qui était assez surprenant à regarder. Harry se surpris même à se dire qu'avec des yeux bleus comme cela il devrait être blond. «_Non mais arrête Harry, tu penses trop par les stéréotypes de la société. _», se corrigea t il. Pensant que le silence qui s'était installé était trop pesant, Harry décida de faire les présentations.

- Bon et bien je me présente, Harry Potter, dit il en présentant la main.

- Quoi ? Tu es « _le jeune Potter_ », celui qui est un voyou endurci, inscrit au Centre d'éducation pour jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.

- Pour le jeune Potter, la réponse est positive. Mais pour le collège de St Brutus, je dois t'avouer que c'est un mensonge. Pourtant, je suis bien le garçon que toutes les rumeurs décrivent comme un délinquant. Et toi, tu as bien un nom ou pas ?

- Mark, dit il hésitant quelque peu. Mark Evans, finit il par dire voyant que Harry ne lui sautait pas dessus comme un fou.

- Oui, je vois. Tu es le Mark Evans que Dudley a brutalisé l'année dernière. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé mais Dudley n'est qu'un cachalot. Pourquoi t'avait il attaqué au fait ? Dudley m'a dit que tu avais été insolent. Allez raconte parce que connaissant Dudley comme je le connais tu as du lui dire quelque chose de désagréable, Mark.

- Pour tout te dire, Harry... Je peux t'appeler Harry au fait ?

- Bien sûr, puisque je t'appelle Mark. Alors qu'est ce que tu as dit à Dudley ?

- Je lui ai simplement dit qu'il avait l'air d'un cochon à qui l'on aurait appris à marcher sur deux pattes.

- Mais ça, ce n'est pas être insolent, c'est la vérité. On a intérêt à y aller avant qu'ils nous rattrapent.

**I**ls avaient de l'eau jusqu'au os mais étaient heureux et euphoriques d'avoir semé Dudley et sa bande. Harry, suite à leur baignade dans la rivière, avait les cheveux qui tombaient à cause du poids de l'eau. Quelques gouttes coulaient le long de son visage et soulignaient le teint pale et les cernes de son visage. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son front et sa nuque, s'éparpillant toujours en bataille et formaient comme des bouclettes avec l'humidité, le faisant ressembler à un chien trempé. Mark, quant à lui, avait les cheveux plaqués sur la tête comme s'il avait usé de tout un pot de gel. Son bronzage paraissait scintiller avec l'eau sur son visage, lui donnant un air mystérieux identique à celui qu'Harry arborait sans le savoir à Poudlard.

**L**es gouttes encore prisonnières, coulaient en cascade le long de leurs affaires, laissant de ci de là des petites flaques. Leurs habits mouillés étaient bouffis et l'eau suintait de chaque pore de leurs corps. A quelques endroits éparpillés sur eux, de la mousse, de la vase ou des algues s'étaient collés aux plis de leurs jeans, baskets ou t-shirt, les faisant ressembler d'après Harry à des êtres de l'eau ou à des Strangulots, ces petits démons des eaux. Par moment, on entendait un dégoulinement provenant des restes liquides qu'abritaient encore leurs vêtements et un bruit ressemblant à une éponge qu'on essore venir des semelles de leurs baskets. Ceux-ci avaient l'air de deux frères, arborant un air complice et enfantin comme si les deux adolescents se connaissaient depuis toujours. Tous deux ayant un air de famille, qui semblait plus apparent que le plus ou moins douteux lien de cousin entre Harry et Dudley.

**S**ans prendre le temps de s'essorer quelque peu, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les ruelles sombres de Little Whinging. Mark à son tour entraîna Harry dans de nombreux chemins qui lui étaient pour la plupart inconnus ou jamais explorés, se rapprochant de Privet Drive. A cette constatation, Harry pensa : «_Un véritable maraudeur de Little Whinging. A croire qu'il connaît toute la ville, comme s'il avait une carte du maraudeur dans la tête. _» Il étaient presque arrivés à Privet Drive.

**A** seulement six rues du 16 Privet Drive, la maison de Mark, ils s'étaient arrêtés entendant un bruit qu'ils espéraient ne plus entendre de la soirée. Un bruit de cliquetis. Ils les avaient rattrapé. «_Mais, comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver ? _», s'interrogea Harry. Puis il vit les flaques d'eau derrière eux et comprit tout de suite. Ils avaient laissé une traînée d'eau, marquant ainsi leur passage et leur direction. De cette manière, Dudley et sa troupe n'avaient eu qu'à suivre le petit poucet et remonter jusqu'à eux. Harry jura intérieurement de sa stupidité et entraîna à nouveau Mark dans une cadence folle pour s'éloigner. Puis, à un moment où ils se crurent presque sauvés, ils virent Piers qui barrait le passage avec Hogan Simpson vers Privet Drive. Ils avaient devant eux deux brutes dans une ruelle étroite, la même où Harry et Dudley s'étaient fait attaquer par les Détraqueurs. Et derrière eux le reste de la bande arrivait. «_Piégés._», crut aussitôt Harry. Mais, Mark à son tour l'entraîna dans une rue sombre adjacente à celle où ils se trouvaient et dont l'entrée était cachée dans une grande zone d'ombre, ici même où les détraqueurs s'étaient cachés maintenant hors de portée leur pouvoir vampirique. Harry ayant conclut que les détraqueurs s'étaient cachés là, l'année dernière, pour l'attendre avant de le prendre en tenaille et d'aspirer toute sa joie. Il revient rapidement à la réalité et à la situation actuelle qui était aussi dangereuse que la scène des Détraqueurs. Ils coururent puis suivirent le tournant pour se retrouver face à ... un mur.

- Merde, laissa échapper Harry.

**T**andis qu'il se retournait pour voir Mark, Harry entendit un "POP", bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Comme tous les sorciers le savent, le transplanage est un moyen rapide et discret de voyager grâce à la magie. Quelqu'un avait donc transplané dans les environs et devait être proche de leur position. Finissant de se retourner pour voir le nouveau venu, Harry remarqua que Mark avait disparu. Puis, à la plus grande horreur de Harry, la Dudley's Team s'engouffra au grand complet dans le passage. Tous entourèrent Harry, à l'exception de Dudley qui semblait attendre patiemment. Les plus costaux se mirent sur les flancs de Harry tandis que Piers comme à son habitude se faufila dans le dos de celui-ci. Le cercle à nouveau reconstitué, Dudley passa devant ses compères et se plaça face à face devant Harry. Selon toute vraisemblance cela allait être un duel entre Harry et Dudley. Chacun scrutant l'autre avant de se lancer dans le combat. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance pour Harry qui devrait affronter un poids lourd alors qu'il était plutôt un poids moyen. De son coté, Dudley était puissant avec sa pratique de la boxe mais Harry était lui aussi un sportif, pratiquant le Quidditch et, en plus, Harry était bien plus rapide. Mais au grand étonnement de Harry, cela commença quand Dudley ouvrit la bouche. Apparemment cela commencerait, selon le choix de Dudley, par un affrontement verbal.

- Alors cousin, tu fais moins le malin hors de ton école de cinglés ? , dit Dudley de manière triomphale.

- De nous deux, le plus cinglé c'est celui qui s'amuse à frapper les plus petits et les plus faibles que lui. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ou il faut que je traduise à ta petite cervelle de moineau, Pumpkins ? A moins qu'il te faille un dessin car tu es trop attardé pour comprendre mes paroles.

- Tu ne fais pas autant le fier la nuit dans ton lit ! , lança Dudley d'un ton railleur. Quand tu parlais dans ton sommeil et que tu _pleurnichais_ Tu braillais après ton cher parrain puis ton petit ami Cédric et en appelant tes parents. Non ne tuez pas Sirius ! Ne tuez pas Sirius !

**S**e souvenant de l'année dernière et du fait que Dudley l'avait provoqué avec les cauchemars épiés durant son sommeil. Certainement que Dudley avait aussi compris l'impact qu'avaient les cauchemars sur Harry, il avait dû décider de les exploiter contre lui pour son propre avantage. Bien sûr, cette réaction de Dudley était prévisible mais Harry encore trop encré dans sa douleur n'avait jusqu'alors pas réfléchi au comportement de Pumpkins. Harry pensa qu'il devrait mettre dorénavant un sort _Insonoris_. Rendant sa chambre insonorisée, il empêcherait, à l'avenir, Dud de l'espionner.

- Ne parle pas sans savoir, cracha Harry tentant de ne pas utiliser la magie et de garder tout son calme.

- Ah, personne n'aime le pauvre Riry qui est tout seul. Que son parrain a délaissé et est parti après tous les méfaits qu'il a commis, hein je n'ai pas raison ?

- NE PARLE PAS DE SIRIUS ! TU N'ES MEME PAS CAPABLE DE COMPRENDRE SA VIE ET LE SACRIFICE QU'IL A DU FAIRE, ALORS FERME LA DUDLEY ! , cria de toutes ses forces Harry.

- Bouh, j'ai peur du povre povre _bébé Potter_, dit Dudley en imitant une voix de bébé.

**C**e fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, ces quelques mots "_bébé Potter_" étaient les mêmes employés par Bellatrix Lestrange lors de leur affrontement au Ministère de la Magie. La rage envers Lestrange pour la mort de Sirius suivie des quinze ans de rancœur et de haine pour Dudley palpitèrent dans ses veines l'engloutissant tout entier comme un raz de marée. Même la colère qu'il avait eue pour Ron et Hermione quand ils ne lui envoyèrent pas de nouvelles l'été dernier par ordre de Dumbledore, paraissait pour une vaguelette comparée au Tsunami qui s'annonçait. Puis, sans le moindre signe avant coureur Harry décocha à Dudley un crochet droit qui l'envoya à la renverse vers ses amis. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait étalé Dudley avec un coup de poing et il fut incroyable qu'il n'utilisa pas la magie. Ne voyant pas de hiboux du Ministère de la Magie arriver pour usage illicite de la magie comme l'année dernière après le combat avec les Détraqueurs, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il l'avait fait par la seule force de son corps.

**P**ourtant, il déchanta bien rapidement quand il vit son cousin se relever avec un cocard qui virait déjà au violet par la force de l'impact. A priori, Harry en conclut que la graisse de Dudley avait amorti le choc. Dudley le regardait à présent avec un regard noir empli de haine. La bagarre était loin d'être terminée, cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Cette fois ci, les camarades de Big D semblaient vouloir participer au divertissement. Cela inquiéta légèrement Harry. Comme un seul homme le groupe entier se resserra, ne laissant que la longueur d'un bras entre Harry et les autres. Harry lui se tourna quelque peu pour prévoir plus facilement les manœuvres de ses agresseurs. De profil, il exposait moins son torse aux futurs coups qu'il allait endurer. S'apprêtant à encaisser sans broncher pour ne pas donner à Dudley le plaisir de l'humilier, Harry se tenait prêt.

- Allez... Venez, tenter votre chance...

**C**ela vînt vite. Usant de tout son poids, Dudley accrut la force de son coup de poing pour frapper plus fort. Bien que puissant, il arriva lentement vers Harry, qui en profita pour faire tranquillement un pas en arrière. L'action semblait se dérouler au ralenti ! A croire que le temps ralentissait ! C'était une erreur. De derrière, Piers lui donna un coup de pied à l'arrière de son genou droit et sa jambe lui fit défaut. Un autre pied trouva son chemin vers son autre genou un instant après et trois secondes après le coup de poing loupé de Dudley, il se retrouva sur les genoux à cause des deux coups de pieds. N'ayant pas pris la peine de réfléchir, Dudley avait déjà envoyé son poing vers le visage exposé de Harry. Soudain quelqu'un percuta le groupe et le coup dirigé vers le nez d'Harry n'atteignit jamais son but. Se balançant sur son coté gauche pour éviter la droite de Dud, Harry n'eut alors que le temps de se pencher laissant Dudley assommer Piers avec toute la violence dont il était capable. Harry fut le premier à voir son sauveur. Elle faisait à peu près la taille de Harry, blonde et avait un sourire très familier. Elle était assez exceptionnelle.

- Eh bien, il était temps que quelqu'un ait besoin de moi.

**S**a façon de parler annonçait très clairement son identité et la mâchoire de Harry tomba.

- Tonks ? , demanda-t-il, totalement surpris mais dans un murmure.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle pour ne pas être entendue par la troupe.

**E**lle s'approcha de Harry comme ci les autres n'existaient pas, souriant largement en se frottant les mains de façon théâtrale comme heureuse de se débarrasser de la poussière qu'avait suscité la petite bousculade.

- En chair et en os.

**E**lle n'avait pas du tout un de ses looks habituels. Elle était vêtue à la dernière mode et avait de longs cheveux blonds descendants jusqu'à ses épaules en vagues gracieuses. Pendant un moment après l'avoir vue, Harry eu du mal à respirer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées, celles-ci étaient tout à fait hors de propos à ce moment là. Il les poussa immédiatement de côté. Tonks était un Auror et bien plus âgée que lui : elle devait bien avoir au moins 38 ans pensa-t-il en exagérant son âge. Un reproche qu'il se répéta plusieurs fois. Puis, il comprit ce changement de look radical. Elle ne voulait pas être reconnue pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes. Surtout que Dudley l'avait vue au quai de la gare King's Cross, il y a deux semaines quand les Dursley ramenèrent Harry à Privet Drive. Comme pour sortir Harry de ses pensées,Dudley et sa bande se relevèrent et se reprirent rapidement.

- T'es qui ? , demanda Dud, énervé par son intervention.

- Sa copine. , répondit Tonks naturellement. Je l'ai cherché partout. Merci de me l'avoir gardé.

**E**lle sourit malicieusement. Les joues de Dudley rougirent d'embarras et il l'observa un long moment.

- Tu es la petite amie de ce bâtard ? , demanda-t-il, en colère.

- Bien sûr. Nous nous sommes rencontrés plus tôt cet été et il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il est vraiment mignon. , dit-elle en passant son bras autour de la nuque rougissante d'Harry.

**E**lle avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Dudley ne sût pas comment réagir. Il continua de fixer Tonks et à chaque fois qu'il tournait son regard vers Harry il s'emplissait de colère.

- Tu sais, il va à l'école St Brutus pour délinquants incurables. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air mais c'est vraiment un criminel.

Tonks regarda dans la direction d'Harry, le visage enthousiaste et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Vraiment Harry ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais un mauvais garçon ! Peut-être devrions nous retourner chez moi et voir ce dont tu es capable. , dit-elle de façon mélodramatique avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et de le regarder de manière très suggestive.

**P**lusieurs des garçons du groupe rougirent. Harry faillit rire, mais s'arrêta en se rappelant soudainement que lui aussi avait été brièvement attiré. Seulement brièvement bien sûr. Tonks se rapprocha derrière Harry et le fit se retourner, l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Totalement surpris Harry se laissa faire, appréciant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Puis, au grand malheur de Harry, elle cassa le baiser. Profitant de l'ébahissement des voyous, elle jugea le moment opportun pour qu'ils puissent filer. Faisant un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, elle tira Harry derrière elle pour partir, coupant ainsi la discussion entre elle et Dudley. Apparemment, elle commençait déjà à détester la manière lubrique qu'avait Dudley et sa bande de l'observer comme s'ils la déshabillaient du regard. Harry ne put s'empêcher de voir son cochon de cousin qui bavait en suivant du regard Tonks tandis qu'il partait tranquillement de là. «_De toute évidence, Tonks a mis sous son charme Dudley !_», pensa Harry. Dudley émerveillé par sa vision, ne réagissait pas aux secousses de ses comparses pour connaître ses ordres et autres directives. «_Il est vrai que la séduction est la meilleure arme pour une femme telle que Tonks. Elle est si belle !_», réfléchit Harry tout en rougissant de n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point Tonks était exceptionnelle. Après le coin de rue suivant Harry se contenta de la fixer. Le baiser avait été si soudain qu'il en était resté en état de choc. Etait-ce son imagination ou bien avait-elle utilisé sa langue ?

- Ne t'attends pas à quelque chose comme ça de ma part à nouveau Harry. , dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ne te laisse pas embarquer dans des problèmes comme ça. Même si tu sembles t'être pas mal débrouillé, j'aurais suggéré quelques approches différentes à l'égard de ton cousin. Il est réellement balourd. Il est peut-être capable de quelques bons coups mais il se fatigue vite. Ce serait mieux d'essayer de l'épuiser avant qu'il ne réussisse à placer ses coups. Fais le courir un peu.

**H**arry prit des notes inconsciemment. Il avait même envie de poser des questions.

- Viens. Allons dans un endroit plus privé, plus tranquille !

**E**lle indiqua ensuite de la tête la rue d'où ils venaient. Là on voyait le groupe de Dudley qui les observaient du coin de la rue. Ils étaient trop loin pour entendre l'échange mais voyant la conversation entre les deux, le groupe eut la confirmation que Harry connaissait bien Tonks. Quelques rues plus loin vers Privet Drive, une fois seuls Tonks se concentra et repris un visage que Harry reconnaissait, ses cheveux changèrent aussi de couleur.

- Ici. , dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. Je déteste avoir l'air aussi jeune, pas que ce soit mal ou quoi que ce soit...

- Tonks, dit Harry, qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Est-ce que tu me suivais ?

- Je suis désolée Harry mais je me faisais du souci pour toi alors j'ai pris la relève de l'auror qui te surveillait. Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu as fait Harry pour te retrouver dans cet état là ? Allez j'attend des explications Harry !

- Pour tout te dire, déclara Harry à contrecoeur, j'ai du traverser la rivière du parc et c'est pour cela que mes vêtements sont dans cet état.

- Et pourquoi as-tu traversé cette rivière ?

- Pour aider un gamin à échapper à Dudley avant qu'il le tabasse avec sa bande, répondit Harry en baissant la tête trouvant soudainement très intéressant le sol.

**V**u le ton de reproche du début de la conversation, Harry s'attendait déjà à une réprimande ou à une sévère punition. Pour toute réponse, Tonks pointa sa baguette sur Harry et bientôt celui-ci était sec, plus la moindre goutte d'eau sur ses vêtements ni même la moindre algue ou autre saleté. Elle prit soudain une décision et se releva.

- Allez viens, je vais te montrer comment mettre ton cousin hors d'état de nuire sans trop travailler.

**S**ans prendre le temps de demander l'avis de Harry, elle fit un léger mouvement d'un doigt tournant autour d'un point et frappa doucement sa nuque, touchant à peine sa peau. Rien ne sembla se produire pendant un moment, puis, il commença à perdre son souffle. Après s'être étouffé quelques secondes, la sensation disparut et il put à nouveau respirer.

- Comment as-tu...

Après une pause pour essayer de reprendre son souffle et comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait, il la regarda de nouveau.

- ... fait ça ?

- C'est magique. , plaisanta-t-elle et Harry souria à sa blague. Non sincèrement tu mets un peu de magie dans tes doigts. Comme quand tu transplanes tu pousses ta magie hors de toi, pas seulement à travers ta baguette. Ou quand tu... non oublie ça. Bref, c'est la base de la magie sans baguette. Au début de ton apprentissage de cette magie, tu dois apprendre à contrôler et canaliser ton énergie magique à travers tout ton corps, puis à le faire traverser de ton corps à un autre. Parfois la méditation permet le contrôle de cette technique car tu dois arriver à dominer ton corps et ta magie. Puis tu as d'autres étapes pour manier la magie sans baguette mais nous verrons ça une autre fois. Pousse seulement ta magie dans tes doigts. Après tu peux la faire passer dans n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui.

**E**ssayant encore et encore des dizaines de fois, Harry finit par laisser tomber. Il paraissait totalement incapable de pousser sa magie hors de lui comme elle savait si bien le faire. Quand il eut laissé tomber elle s'approcha pour le consoler.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment, ça m'a pris plusieurs jours à moi aussi pour y arriver.

**E**lle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Puis, ils entendirent quelqu'un approcher et Harry s'attendait à revoir débarquer Dudley pour draguer Tonks. Il fut agréablement surpris en voyant Mark arriver toujours trempé, sale et aussi essoufflé d'avoir trop couru. Tonks, elle pointait déjà sa baguette magique sur le nouveau venu s'attendant à une menace cachée. Harry posa sa main sur la sienne l'obligeant à baisser sa main et par la même occasion sa baguette magique. Face à la réaction de Harry, elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec insistance. Le silence entre les deux était lourd, pesant de questions retenues et des réponses qui devraient les suivre. Puis, Mark arriva à hauteur de Harry et Tonks, et à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci s'étala d'essoufflement sur le sol, entraînant par la même occasion le rire de Harry et le soulagement de Tonks qui comprit que le jeune gamin était loin d'être une menace.

- Oh, arrête de...rire Har...ry, fff fff. , dit Mark avec une once de mécontentement tout en étant encore essoufflé. J'aimerai bien...t'y voir toi en...train sans s'a...s'arrêter près de...huit rues pour...fff fff...te retrouver. J'espère que...Dudley ne t'a rien...fait car si...sinon il aura affaire à moi. , finit de raconter Mark.

- Mark, arrête de parler un peu et calme toi. , dit Harry tout en arrêtant de rire. Déjà prend une grande inspiration et essaye de retrouver ton souffle normal. Allez inspire un grand coup puis expire. Inspire. Expire.

**P**endant, une minute Harry aida Mark à reprendre son souffle sous le regard maintenant rieur de Tonks. Il est vrai que Mark essayant de respirer normalement ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer par le nez ou de faire des bruits incongrus qui faisaient rappeler une personne âgée. Puis enfin calmé et son souffle normal retrouvé, il put enfin parler.

- Bonjour Miss, dit-il chaleureusement en prenant enfin conscience de la présence de Tonks.

- Bonjour jeune homme, dit en retour Tonks avec la même chaleur dans la voix.

- Ah c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas Tonks. Alors Tonks laisse moi te faire les présentations. Voici mon jeune ami Mark Evans. Mark, je te présente Nymphadora Tonks mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Tonks qui est son nom de famille plutôt que Nymphadora.

- Oh Harry, arrête de m'appeler comme cela je déteste ce prénom. , dit Tonks en grognant légèrement ce qui fit sourire Harry qui trouvait drôle de la taquiner sur son prénom. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Mark.

- Moi de même Tonks.

- Alors raconte moi tout ! , dit Harry en s'adressant à Mark. Comment est ce que tu as échappé aux autres alors que tu étais juste derrière moi ? Allez raconte moi ça !

- Tu ne vas pas me croire Harry. , dit Mark. Si c'était toi qui me racontais cette histoire, je la trouverai tellement folle que je te prendrais pour un faux jeton et un menteur.

**H**arry fronça fortement les sourcils mais ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter par cette affirmation. Il tînt bon et commença déjà à interroger Mark :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes là, Mark ? Je ne vais pas te prendre pour un menteur si c'est la vérité alors dis moi tout. Je te jure que quoique tu dises je te croirai.

- C'est promis ? , interrogea Mark.

- Je viens de te le jurer à l'instant, combien de fois faut il que je te le dise ! , dit Harry avec un léger sourire rassurant adressé à son jeune compagnon.

- Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à me lancer apparemment. Alors tu sais quand j'ai défié le gros porc tout à l'heure et bien je n'étais pas tout à fait très confiant tu sais.

**H**arry ne voyait pas où mark voulait en venir mais hocha de la tête pour l'encourager. Puis en se rappelant de la scène, il dit rapidement :

- En tout cas tu as réussi à me bluffer car moi je croyais que tu étais sûr de toi.

- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? , dit Tonks ne comprenant pas de quoi les deux autres discutaient.

- Oh de rien ! Juste de la petite bagarre qu'on a évité avec Dudley en faisant la brasse dans la rivière.

**T**onks fit alors le lien entre le fameux "_gamin_" que Harry avait aidé face à Dudley et son gang avant qu'ils le tabassent. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils mais garda cependant le silence trop curieuse de connaître la suite.

- Mais, continua Harry, je dois aussi ajouter que tu t'es comporté comme un idiot car tu pouvais t'en aller tranquillement pendant qu'il s'occupait de moi !

- J'allais quand même pas te laisser seul face à ces brutes ! , s'emporta Mark.

- Tu aurais pu réfléchir et pendant que je leur faisais la conversation tu aurais pu aller chercher un adulte pour qu'il n'y ait pas du tout de course poursuite.

- J'aurai bien voulu t'y voir toi ! , dit Mark avec un petit ton fâché. De plus cela aurait été de la pure lâcheté de te laisser les affronter tout seul. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il y avait cinq armoires à glace face à toi. Et ce n'est pas par magie qu'ils allaient disparaître !!!

**F**ace à cette déclaration, Harry se mit doucement à rire face au caractère buté de son ami et à son ignorance. Voyant le regard d'incompréhension de Mark, Harry stoppa net son hilarité et décida de reprendre la conversation vers son sujet de départ.

- Alors tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ou non ? , dit Harry.

- Bon et bien avec la bande du cochonnet qui nous rattrapait, j'ai commencé à paniquer et je voulais que l'on trouve rapidement une solution. En entrant dans cette rue, ma nervosité avait déjà monté d'un cran et je n'étais plus aussi courageux et sûr de moi qu'avant. Et quand nous avons compris que nous étions dans une impasse, je me suis mis à vouloir qu'on s'en sorte. J'ai juste fermé le yeux en désirant qu'on soit face à chez moi et là, "POP" et me voila face à chez moi.

- Tu veux peut être dire et "POF" j'étais chez moi. , dit Harry.

- Non Harry j'ai entendu un petit "POP" et non "POF" quand c'est arrivé ! , dit Mark croyant que son interlocuteur ne le croyait pas. Il faut que tu me crois Harry c'est arrivé comme par enchantement ! , déclara sincèrement le jeune garçon.

**L**e mot **_enchantement_** réveilla Harry comme un déclic mettant en fonctionnement les rouages qui formaient son cerveau. Mark semblait surpris de passer d'une ruelle à devant chez lui. Il avait pensé que quelqu'un avait transplané pour arriver mais maintenant en y repensant et en se confrontant à la version de Mark, il en conclut que quelqu'un avait bien transplané mais plutôt pour partir. Donc ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que Mark. Harry compris alors le lien se souvenant que lui-même avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier à 11 ans, age que le jeune garçon approchait. La solution fut alors évidente pour Harry : Mark était un sorcier. Certes, il y avait là une décision dure à prendre en raison de la guerre qui allait commencer. Harry pourrait lui cacher la vérité et ainsi éviter à Mark de découvrir tous les cotés négatifs de la vie de sorcier avec les Epouvantards, les Mangemorts, les Détraqueurs...et surtout Voldemort. Mais Harry jugea qu'à la place de Mark, avec ou sans guerre, il aurait voulu découvrir la vérité. Prenant son courage de Griffondor entre ses deux mains et se remémorant très précisément son dialogue avec Hagrid sur Poudlard et son statut de sorcier avant sa première année, Harry prît sa décision. Il allait révéler la vérité à Mark.

**S**ortant de sa réflexion et sa décision prise, après un bref silence, Harry porta son regard sur Tonks. Celle-ci semblait tout juste de sortir du même type de réflexion que Harry et avait le front légèrement plissé, montrant la concentration dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée pour réfléchir. Retournant à la réalité, elle tourna un regard interrogateur vers Harry semblant lui demander silencieusement son avis. Celui-ci ne fut pas bien long à arriver car à peine avait elle posé son regard que Harry ouvrit la bouche :

- Je te crois Mark ! , dit lentement Harry.

- Comment ? , dit Mark surpris par une telle déclaration.

- Mark... Tu es un sorcier.

**U**n grand silence s'abattit dans la rue. On n'entendait plus que le bruit du vent sur l'herbe. Pendant ce temps, il sembla que Mark essayait d'enregistrer une information trop importante pour son cerveau comme si elle faisait de lui quelqu'un de différent.

- Quoi ? Je suis un quoi ? , balbutia Mark.

- Un sorcier, bien sûr ! , dit Tonks répondant à la place de Harry. Et tu deviendras un sacré bon sorcier dès que tu auras un peu d'entraînement.

- HA HA HA, Harry tu es un vrai farceur. Et vous aussi Mlle Tonks, vous êtes vraiment des comiques tous les deux.

**H**arry fronça les sourcils face à la légèreté de Mark dans cette situation. Voyant que Mark ne le croyait pas, Harry décida de demander à Tonks une petite démonstration de magie.

- Tonks peux-tu nous faire une démonstration sur ses vêtements, comme avec moi. , précisa-t-il rapidement pour que Tonks comprenne qu'il faisait allusion au sort de séchage et de nettoyage des habits qu'elle avait employé. Puis si cela ne le convainc pas tu pourrait utiliser la Métamorphomagie.

**M**ark ne comprenait pas de quoi Harry parlait. «_C'est quoi ça la Métatrucmagie ?_», pensa-t-il inquiet croyant avoir affaire à des fous. Soudain, il regarda Harry ou plus précisément son torse. Mark plissa des yeux et regarda plus attentivement. Quelque chose clochait dans l'allure de Harry. Se regardant, Mark vit une algue et de l'eau sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas, Harry était sec et propre, vraiment impeccable, alors que lui était mouillé de partout et dégoûtant avec les détritus de la rivière. Pourtant, ils avaient tous les deux baigné dans la rivière pour échapper à Dudley, et, Harry devrait être dans le même état que lui remarqua-t-il. Tout d'un coup Tonks sortit de sa poche sa baquette magique et sans prévenir la pointa sur Mark. Alors, ce qui s'était passé pour Harry se reproduisit. Mark était sec, plus la moindre goutte d'eau sur ses vêtements ni même la moindre algue ou autre saleté. Mark se détailla comme s'il voyait une hallucination et qu'il cherchait à retrouver la réalité. Hésitant, il toucha ses affaires, s'attendant certainement à les voir disparaître ou à découvrir que leur état n'avait pas changé et que ce n'était qu'une quelconque supercherie. Après un moment à tâter chaque morceau de tissus, Mark, reprenant ses esprits, commença à parler :

- Alors toi Tonks, tu... tu es un sorcier ? Euh, je veux dire une sorcière ? Et toi, Harry tu es au courant que les sorciers et les sorcières existent ?

- Bien évidemment Mark, puisque moi aussi je suis un sorcier.

- Mais ça ne se peut pas je suis Mark. Juste Mark ! Harry, continua-t-il, je crois que tu fais une erreur. Je ne suis pas un sorcier.

**A** la plus grande surprise de Mark, Harry éclata de rire.

- Pas un sorcier ? , repris Harry. Eh bien juste Mark, c'est ce que nous allons voir. Rappelle-toi: ne t'est-il jamais arrivé des choses étranges voir inexplicables comme tout à l'heure quand tu avais peur ou que tu étais en colère ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé ?

**A** l'air songeur de Mark, Harry savait qu'il avait visé juste. Tonks, elle regardait Harry et le regardait comme admiratrice de son aisance dans pareille situation sans que Harry puisse le remarquer.

- Oui, répondit timidement Mark. Alors qu'est ce que l'on va faire de moi ? Je vais devoir passer plein de cérémonies ou des trucs bizarres ou quoi ? , demanda-t-il intrigué et aussi apeuré face à se nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui.

- Oh tu sais tu vas juste devoir affronter des trolls, des dragons et pleins d'autres monstres ! , dit Harry en se retenant de rire.

**L**a réaction de Mark fut immédiate. A peine Harry eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il devint pale comme un fantôme.

- Mais non, dit Harry, je rigole en fait tu vas aller à l'école.

- A l'école ??? , dit mark surpris.

- Oui, à l'école de sorcellerie pour que tu apprennes les différents sorts, sortilèges, enchantements et magies pour contrôler tes pouvoirs et vivre dans le monde des sorciers et non celui des Moldus.

- Les Moldus ? C'est quoi ça les Moldus ?

- Les Moldus, dit Tonks, c'est comme ça que nous appelons les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

- Tonks, avant tout il faudrait penser à signaler Mark au professeur Dumbledore pour l'inscrire, se mit à raisonner Harry à haute voix, puis il faudra en parler à ses parents pour les affaires d'écoles et l'inscription.

- Tu as raison je m'occuperai de parler de Mark au professeur McGonagall mais il faut qu'il change de l'argent Moldu en galions pour payer son inscription.

- Alors là, coupa Mark, je vous arrête tout de suite car mes parents ne voudront jamais dépenser la moindre pièce de monnaie pour moi.

- Mais ce sont tes parents, s'insurgea Harry, ils ne peuvent pas te faire ça !

- Tu ne connais pas mes parents adoptifs. La seule chose que j'ai, c'est le nom de ma véritable famille : Evans. Sinon, ils ne bougeront même pas le moindre petit doigt pour moi, je peux te l'assurer Harry.

**H**arry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Vu la mélancolie dans la voix de mark, il était facilement déduisible que celui-ci désirait découvrir le monde magique. Mais pour cela il fallait de l'argent pour l'inscription, les affaires des sept prochaines années et pour les autres choses du quotidien qui rendaient si intéressant le monde magique que ce soit les chocogrenouilles, les farces et attrapes de Zonko... Réfléchissant à l'argent qu'il avait à Gringotts et à l'amende que le Ministère de la Magie lui avait versé pour la mort de Sirius, Harry fut désolé pour Marks, lui qui était tellement riche dans le monde sorcier alors que son ami se trouvait sans le sous. Puis, il se rappela de ce qu'il avait pensé faire du versement des 500 000 galions, de ne pas garder cette somme, de l'utiliser à des fins moins personnelles. Cette somme allait être utile pour quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un ne serait nul autre que Mark Evans. De l'argent de la mort de son parrain, naîtrait finalement quelque chose de positif et vivant tout comme l'aurait souhaité Sirius.

- Tu auras de l'argent pour ton inscription et les fournitures de tes études ! , déclara haut et fort Harry. Et par ailleurs, tu vas étudier dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Sept ans à Poudlard et tu seras transformé. Pour changer, tu auras des camarades qui appartiennent au même monde que toi, et tu étudieras avec l'un des plus grands directeurs que le collège Poudlard n'ait jamais compté, Albus Dumbledore.

- Mais avec quel argent vas-tu payer Harry ? , dit aussitôt Tonks.

- Avec l'argent du Ministère. , dit Harry du tac au tac.

- Mais Harry, continua t elle, c'est une grosse quantité d'argent ! Imagine ce que tu pourrais faire avec tout cet argent.

- J'imagine et c'est pour cela que je veux le donner à Mark. Je ne me vois pas utiliser l'argent que l'on me donne pour la mort de Sirius uniquement pour moi. Cela ne ferait que me sentir plus responsable encore de sa mort, comme si sa vie avait un prix. Tu me comprends au moins ?

- Oui, répondit doucement et avec beaucoup de douceur Tonks. Et Harry, je vais inscrire Mark comme sorcier déclaré de premier cycle au Ministère. Mais avant Mark, est ce que je peux ? , dit elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Est-ce que tu peux quoi ? , demanda aussitôt Mark en voyant sa baguette vers lui.

- Il faut que je fasse un sort pour être sûr que tu sois un sorcier et pour voir ton aura magique. Alors je répète ma question, est ce que je peux ?

- Bon, on va pouvoir y aller. _Revelum Sorcier_.

**A**ussitôt les quelques mots prononcés une lueur sembla entourer Mark. Elle semblait faire quelques centimètres autour de lui. De ci de là, quelques étincelles sortaient du corps de Mark comme pour faire un feu d'artifice. Il y avait de très nombreuses couleurs qui se mélangeaient et formaient des nuances. Harry ne put faire le compte de toutes les couleurs que l'aura de Mark disparaissait.

- Très bien, dit elle. Harry, il est vraiment tard maintenant. Vous devriez penser à rentrer sinon vous allez avoir des ennuis. Je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer le maximum de choses avant ton départ et...

- Mon départ ? , coupa Harry. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par départ ?

- Tu verras cela avec Mrs Figg, elle t'expliquera tout. Et n'oublie pas de l'aider à répondre au hibou du Ministère Harry ! , dit très sérieusement Tonks.

- A répondre au hibou ? , questionna Mark en ayant un air d'incompréhension.

- C'est le moyen de communication des sorciers Marks ! , dit Harry. Je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Allez viens, rentrons avant qu'il soit trop tard.

**S**ur ces derniers mots, Harry et Mark rentrèrent chez eux. Harry, lui, s'attendait déjà à une correction de la part de son gorille d'oncle Vernon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand en rentrant, il vit sa tante Pétunia en train de jurer après les vélos de courses. Selon toute vraisemblance, Duddynouchet avait caché la vérité à ses parents, et cela, sûrement dans l'intention de revoir Tonks. Ce n'est qu'une fois les remontrances de sa famille terminées, pour être rentré après le "cher" cousin, que Harry put enfin monter dans sa chambre et sombra dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

**L**e lendemain en se réveillant, Harry semblait déjà plus heureux. Non seulement il avait donné une bonne correction à Dudley, mais en plus, il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans la moindre punition de la part des Dursley. Par ailleurs, il avait découvert un nouveau sorcier et était chargé de lui faire découvrir le monde magique qui allait bientôt être aussi le sien. Il se demandait bien de quoi il allait parler en premier. Il y avait tellement de choix entre les lieux, les magies et les choses qui rendaient si féerique ce monde là. Après tout, il avait tout le temps d'y penser et verrait plus tard quelles seraient les questions que lui poserait Mark.

**H**arry sortit de sa chambre, alla déjeuner puis dans l'idée d'aller se doucher partit dans la salle de bain. En sortant de la cuisine, il passa devant l'horloge et vit l'heure : dix heures et sept minutes. Harry était surpris, c'était la première fois depuis le début des vacances qu'il dormait autant et qui plus est sans le moindre cauchemar. Une fois douché, Harry alla se changer. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Mark pour lui parler du monde magique et étant donné la situation avec ses parents mieux valait ne pas rester chez lui. Il fallait aussi qu'il ait des explications avec Mrs Figg à propos de son "départ" alors quant à faire découvrir à Mark le monde de la magie autant lui donner un maximum de contact avec. Quel meilleur moyen pour cela que lui présenter une voisine qui connaissait parfaitement la magie. Elle pourrait de la sorte lui en parler même quand il partirait. C'est sur cette déduction que Harry partit de chez les Dursley pour emmener Mark au 1 Privet Drive, la maison de Mrs Figg.

_Prochain chapitre:_ **Garde intime **

_J'espère que vous lirez bientôt la SUITE chers lecteurs...lol _

_N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos REVIEWS avec le petit bouton GO en dessous _

_A bientôt_

_Sajuuk_


	3. Garde très intime

**_HARRY POTTER ET LE BAISER DE L'ANGE _**

Je dédicace le titre de ma fiction à ma grande amie **"Le saut de l'Ange"** pour avoir su me donner la confiance que je ne trouvais pas en moi-même.

_Surtout, n'oubliez pas de me reviewer, de me mettre dans vos Favoris ou simplement de me mettre dans votre Alert Author. _

_Ah j'allais oublier, les commentaires en **gras** sont ceux de mon bêta reader alors si vous voulez la tête de quelqu'un ne cherchez surtout pas la mienne. C'est celles de ????????? qu'il vous faut. _

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**Maélis Kiri :**Ta review fut plus que claire sur Mark mais je voulais dire qu'il n'y a que deux faits en commun pour l'instant entre Harry et Mark : ils sont sorciers et orphelins. Mais Mark comme tu vas le découvrir a une sœur qui est cracmol ou moldue (à voir selon si leurs parents étaient moldus ou s'ils étaient aussi sorciers). Pour les répliques d'Harry il les emprunte à Hagrid car c'est l'un de ses modèles comme tous les professeurs de Poudlard (exception faite pour Trelawney et Rogue). Pour l'inscription c'est effectivement dès la naissance si les parents sont des sorciers et SURTOUT s'ils ont eu le temps d'inscrire leurs enfants (non fait en cas de décès). L'histoire de clarification de l'inscription serra donc élucidée lors d'un autre chapitre où Dumbledore et Harry parleront de ce sujet. Par contre je ne peux pas me détacher de l'univers de J.K.Rowling comme tu le souhaites car sinon ce ne serait plus une fiction mais un monde alternatif ce qui n'est pas le cas. Pour la relation Harry/Tonks je considère qu'elle est envisageable mais ce n'est qu'une attirance physique ajoutée à un sentiment commun, dû à la perte de Sirius. Bref, c'est une relation d'un temps court mais existante.

**Vicky-j :** Coucou Vicky-j voici donc la suite que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience. Pour Diablotin, tu as depuis longtemps la réponse maintenant mais n'oublies pas quand même de l'enguirlander. **Rhoooo... je vois que regorge de bruits de couloirs sur ton bêta-reader préféré... Quel honneur ! Bon en fait je m'y remets à ma fic... Un peu de patience... Je suis un incorrigible fainéant, c'est pas ma faute quand même... Lol **

**CrAzY Pigwidgeon :** Je te pardonne pour la honteuse que tu aies reviewé si tard mais j'espère que dans tes reviews tu me feras d'avantage part de tes avis, commentaires et autres suggestions. Bon, apparemment tu as aimé le dernier chapitre avec Marks Evans. Mais, pour ce personnage, je n'ai fait que prendre une perche que tendait J.K.Rowling dans son tome 5. Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup lut les cinq premiers tomes et je vais utiliser nombre de fois ceux-ci pour orienter Harry là où mon imagination le poussera.

**Elphie :** Merci pour ton commentaire sur le petit Mark car tu es la seule qui parle de ta vision de ce personnage. Bref le but de cet épisode était justement de s'attacher à ce personnage et je dépérissais avant ta reviews car je pensais avoir raté mon effet. Mais bon, heureusement pour moi tu étais là pour me reviewer et je t'en remercie GRANDEMENT. Bon pour le style, disons simplement que je le travaille et que parfois j'ai la chance d'être corrigé dans mes écarts par mon bêta reader qui sait mettre à jour tous mes défauts aussi énormes ou minuscules soient ils.** Non... alors là, je me sens obligé d'apporter une clarification : le style est juste une question d'habitude : habitude de lire, d'écrire... Plus on côtoie les mots et plus on sait comment les manier... Après, tout est question d'inspiration et de poésie... Mais je te rassure, cher Sajuuk, tes « défauts » – si on peut les appeler comme ça – sont toujours minuscules et jamais énormes. **

**Pathy33 :** Bon tu m'écris que, selon toi, c'est je cite "pas trop mal". Mais alors qu'est ce qu'il te faut, d'après tes critères, pour que ce soit meilleur ?** Question pertinente : j'ai horreur des reviewers qui disent « c'est bien » ou « c'est pas bien » sans suggestion pour étayer. **Allez j'attends ta réponse. Pour le passage, finalement je ne vais pas le modifier car je ne me vois pas dire à tous mes lecteurs "Oh excusez moi j'ai changé tout un passage du chapitre 2 alors allez le relire".** Effectivement. **De plus pour ma part, ce passage n'est pas du plagiat comme tu dis mais plutôt une référence à la scène dont tu parles ou un clin d'œil vers ce que J.K.Rowling a déjà écrit. Ainsi, je montre que je respecte sa vision de ses œuvres mais aussi que Harry fait usage des modèles qu'il a déjà eu pour ses choix mais aussi ses actes. De plus le dialogue que tu m'avais proposé était des plus familiers et grossiers ce qui ne correspondait pas à l'image de Mark et encore moins à celle d'Harry. Bon j'espère que mes explications te feront comprendre mon point de vue mais je comprendrai si tu te décidais à m'envoyer une beuglante.

**Maiaapat :** Merci pour tous ces compliments Patricia. air rougis Je crois que je vais avoir la tête qui va gonfler et exploser si tous mes reviewers me font autant de compliments. Mais bon, je suis content que tu aimes bien. J'ai vraiment hâte que d'autres lecteurs me disent ce qu'ils pensent de ma fiction et me donnent leurs avis.

**Laranight :** Merci pour ces encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur. Tout comme toi, j'espère que je vais continuer sur cette lancée et que je ne décevrai pas mes chers lecteurs.

**Andromède :** Si je reprends plein d'expressions des livres de la série c'est parce que je n'arrête pas de lire et relire les livres pour chercher des petits détails que je pourrais tourner selon mon interprétation et que je pourrais intégrer dans ma fiction. Bien sûr, cela se ressent donc dans mon style et dans mon écriture. Bon pour le Harry/Tonks, je pense que c'est tellement évident que tu n'as pas besoin que je te le confirme mais cette petite romance ne durera pour Harry que le temps restant des vacances.** X C'est un amour de vacances, une histoire sans lendemain... Excuse-moi, je vous fais partager mes délires musicaux... **

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci pour ta review et le mail. J'aimerais que tu me dises si tu as des idées pour Mark car pour lui à part sa maison, sa famille et son entrée (ou non) dans l'A.D, je suis assez à court d'idées. Et oui pour une fois la centrale à idées que je suis manque de courant. Mais faut dire que cela irait mieux si quelqu'un me faisait part des siennes pour renouveler les miennes.

**Diablotin :** J'espère que par la suite, tu seras encore plus en haleine avec le couple Harry / Tonks. Moi, j'attends toujours le chapitre 9 de ta fiction qui commence à se faire GRANDEMENT attendre. Veux tu donc te faire désirer ou quoi ?** Hum hum... air gêné Disons que j'ai pris un peu de retard sur mon planning pour des raisons très diverses et pas toujours rigolotes... Mais je vais me rattraper, ne t'inquiètes pas....**Attention Diablotin tu commences à ressembler à miss Ombrage avec ton "hum hum".** Lol. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais pris les habitudes de la Grande Inquisitrice mais maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, il y a effectivement de quoi s'inquiéter. Je lisais une fic en anglais très amusante l'autre jour où l'auteur plagiait Dolorès et ses célèbres « hum hum » avec beaucoup d'humour... **

**Gaelle griffondor :** Merci pour ta remarque car je n'avais pas remarqué. Comme tu fais bien attention à mes titres, je te nomme directrice des "Titres de chapitres". Donc je te donne un droit de veto dessus pour me dire si ils sont assez cool, s'ils sont assez intrigant et tout le reste. J'attends ta review pour me dire ce que tu penses du prochain. J'oubliais, si tu veux connaître les noms des chapitres, quand j'annoncerais des titres surprises, n'oublie pas de me laisser ton adresse mail pour que je te donne le titre. D'accord ?

**Fanny Radcliffe :** Bon je vais répondre à tes très nombreuses questions une à une. Pour ta première question, ton interprétation de mon résumé est juste et donc au final (je fais de longues phrases et c'est chiant mais c'est fait exprès pour faire durer le suspense)** Encore un qui commence à prendre mes mauvaises habitudes... Fais attention Sajuuk, tu vas finir par faire des « hum hum ». Lol. **Harry finira avec roulements de tambour... Hermione. Voilà, c'est dit et ce sera comme cela. Pour les filles avec qui Harry va sortir, il n'y aura malheureusement pas la reine des Serdaigles mais qui sait, pourquoi pas avec une Ser... (Ça y ait j'en ait trop dit). Mais cela peut changer si j'ai une grande pression de la part des lecteurs. C'est vrai que de très nombreux éléments montrent que Harry est attiré par Tonks mais je dois te dire que si tu crois qu'il n'y a aucun éléments pour la même affirmation envers Hermione je dois t'avertir que tu te trompes entièrement et que tu as intérêt à relire mes deux chapitres. Mais si les indices de l'attrait d'Harry envers Tonks sont plus voyants que ceux envers Hermione, c'est car se sont surtout des signes physiques et que ceux qui désignent Hermione sont plutôt des signes sentimentaux. Pourquoi des signes physiques pour Tonks me diras tu ? Car selon moi, comme tout garçon de son âge, Harry perçoit l'amour par le physique (tout comme avec Cho Chang) avant de voir le côté sentimentale. C'est cette évolution du caractère et de la maturité de Harry que je veux montrer. De plus, dans le chapitre un, Harry voit en vérité Hermione à travers Tonks, et ce à cause de son pouvoir de Métamorphomage.

**Alexpotter16 :** MERCI grandement pour tes compliments et voici donc ce que tu as demandé avec tant de délicatesse.

Je dis encore MERCI a mes reviewers et espère bientôt avoir des reviews de la part de **Bunnymoony**, **Girl Angel 111**, **EvIl-aNGel666**, **Leera Heartnet**, **Juny**, **Lady Lyanna**, **Lisandra** et **choukette87 **

**_Note de l'Auteur: _**

_Je sais que j'ai été long à publier ce chapitre mais je voulais profiter un peu des vacances et surtout faire un plan pour approfondir par la suite ma fiction. Alors maintenant bonne lecture et surtout reviews. . . lol _**Et étant donné que ton bêta reader est un peu lent à poster ses bêtas lectures, ça n'arrange en rien les choses. Lol**

MERCI, J'AIME VOS REVIEWS MES CHERS LECTEURS alors, maintenant, BONNE LECTURE A VOUS TOUS.

**_Disclaimer: _**

_Tous les personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.ROWLING. Sauf les créatures et personnages nés de mon imagination. _

* * *

**_Genre : _**

_**Général / **Action / Aventure** / Romance** **/ Suspense / Humour **_

_**Type :**_ _R _

**_Chapitre 3 :_ Garde très intime. **

**L**e lendemain en se réveillant, Harry semblait déjà plus heureux. Non seulement avait-il donné une bonne correction à Dudley, mais en plus, il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans la moindre punition de la part des Dursley. Par ailleurs, il avait découvert un nouveau sorcier et il s'était chargé de lui faire découvrir le monde magique qui serait aussi bientôt le sien. Il se demandait bien de quoi il allait lui parler en premier. Il y avait tellement de lieux à décrire, les magies à expliquer et de choses qui rendaient si féerique ce monde là. Après tout, il avait tout son temps pour y penser et verrait plus tard quelles seraient les questions que lui poserait Mark.

**H**arry sortit de sa chambre, alla déjeuner puis, ayant l'idée d'aller se doucher alla dans la salle de bain. En sortant de la cuisine, il passa devant l'horloge et vit l'heure : dix heures et sept minutes. Harry était surpris, c'était la première fois depuis le début des vacances qu'il dormait autant et qui plus est sans le moindre cauchemar. Une fois douché, Harry se changea. Il devait voir Mark pour lui parler du monde magique et étant donné sa familiale, il valait mieux ne pas rester chez lui. Il fallait aussi que Mrs Figg lui donne des explications à propos de son "départ" alors, tant qu'à faire découvrir à Mark le monde de la magie autant lui donner un maximum de contacts avec celui-ci. Quel meilleur moyen pour cela que de lui présenter une voisine qui connaissait parfaitement la magie ? Mrs Figg pourrait de la sorte continuer de lui en parler même quand il partirait. C'est sur cette déduction que Harry partit de chez les Dursley pour emmener Mark au n1 Privet Drive, la maison de Mrs Figg.

**M**ontant la rue, Harry se trouva en face de la maison et ne put que remarquer les nombreuses différences qui s'étalaient face aux autres maisons de Privet Drive. Le n16 Privet Drive, était vraiment une maison qui se différenciait des autres. En effet dans ce quartier où tout était droit et anguleux, la maison de Mark semblait faire désordre face à toute cette froide uniformité avec ses courbes arrondies et ses couleurs voyantes. Les volets étaient peints avec des teintes bleu ciel, alors que tous les autres volets du quartier (même ceux de Mme Figg) étaient soit marrons, soit verts. Les murs bien que blancs à l'origine étaient couverts de représentations florales aux formes rocambolesques et aux couleurs chatoyantes, choses vues d'un très mauvais oeil par ceux, perçants, (de fouine) de Mrs Dursley. Toutes les amies commères de Pétunia Dursley contaient qu'ils auraient pu être des gens fréquentables s'ils n'étaient pas aussi singuliers et n'avaient pas un goût prononcé pour "_l'originalité_". Le jardin était tamisé de fleurs exotiques qui donnaient un air magique et imaginaire au lieu, et à la place des nains de jardin traditionnels, se trouvaient éparpillées ça et là de petites fées à l'air rieur et au teint de porcelaine.

**C**'est avec un air émerveillé devant tant de simplicité et de beauté que Harry cogna pour la première fois à la porte de Mark. Harry n'attendit pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Harry souhaitait que ce soit Mark qui vienne lui ouvrir, sûr de détester la rencontre avec les beaux-parents, surtout après les dires de son ami. Manque de chance, ce fut une femme qui ouvrit. Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il était face à la belle-mère de Mark.

- Désolé Monsieur nous ne prenons pas de publicité. , annonça haut et fort la femme.

- Ca tombe bien car je ne suis pas un colporteur. , répliqua aussitôt Harry surpris de se faire appeler Monsieur. Est-ce que je pourrais voir ...

- Maria, c'est pour toi ! , cria alors la dame.

**U**ne jeune fille descendit alors les escaliers à la vitesse d'une tornade. Ce qui valut, d'ailleurs, à un petit cadre accroché dans l'escalier, de se balancer de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche. La jeune fille prestement arrivée se planta devant le porche de la maison, regardant la cause de l'appel de sa mère (ou de sa belle mère). Commençant à laisser traîner ses yeux sur Harry, elle l'étudia comme pour voir à travers ses habits, malgré le fait que ceux-ci étaient de vieux vêtements de Dudley, trop grands pour lui et élargis par la masse de son cousin. Ne voyant pas les regards appréciateurs de la dite Maria, Harry se tourna vers la femme qui lui avait ouvert.

- Excusez moi, mais je ne suis pas venu parler à Maria. Madame... ? , dit tranquillement Harry.

- Madame Sander. , répondit la jeune mère adoptive. Alors que venez vous chercher, monsieur ?

- Hum. Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu, madame. Je ne suis pas venu voir Maria mais comme j'essayais de vous le dire avant votre interruption. , dit Harry avec un ton doux et une nuance d'amusement dans sa voix face au comique de la situation.

- Pardonnez moi ! Mais je suis du genre à aller directement au but.

- Ce n'est rien madame, il n'y a pas de problème. J'aimerais parler à Mark si vous le voulez bien.

- Mark est sorti mais il va rentrer dans à peu près une demi heure. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici si vous le voulez. , proposa gentiment madame Sander.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. , dit Harry avec égards.

- Entrez et installez vous avec nous au salon. , dit aussitôt la dénommée Maria, accompagnée de sa mère ce qui surprît agréablement Harry.

**E**n effet, cette femme ne ressemblait pas au portrait qu'en dépeignait, la veille au soir, le jeune Mark. Madame Sander paraissait douce, gentille et très sympathique. Une fois installé, Harry préféra commencer par se présenter afin de briser la glace. De la sorte, il pourrait en arriver au sujet de sa visite où sinon à une excuse assez probante.

- Je crois que je devrais commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter. , dit Maria.

- S'il vous plaît, ne m'appeler pas monsieur Mademoiselle. Appelez moi Harry.

- Okay mais appelle-moi Maria et non Miss ! , dit la demoiselle.

- Je crois que je peux m'y faire Maria. , répondit Harry enchanté du merveilleux accueil qui lui était fait.

- Quant à moi, tu n'auras qu'à me tutoyer et m'appeler Julie. , dit madame Sander.

**H**arry ne répondit pas mais se contenta de hocher de la tête et de sourire gentiment à madame Sander, reconnaissant devant tant de bonté mais aussi devant la marque de confiance que lui montraient les deux habitantes de la maison.

- Donc si tu es venu, c'est pour parler avec Mark de sa fugue d'hier, n'est ce pas ? , dit Julie.

**B**ien que surpris par cette nouvelle information, Harry ne montra pas pour autant sa stupeur et se contenta simplement de hocher la tête. Pourtant, son air n'était plus aussi joyeux que quelques instants auparavant. Puis retrouvant toute son attention, Harry se mit à scruter alternativement Maria et Julie, pour voir si oui ou non c'était un stratagème car les mots durs portés par Mark à l'encontre de sa famille résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire. Julie ne semblait pas insensible au sort de son fils adoptif mais, au contraire, animée d'un intérêt certain comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre vie. Harry vit même dans ses yeux une certaine lueur de peur à l'évocation de la nuit passée. Puis, se tournant vers Maria, il vit la même frayeur dans ses yeux. Maintenant, Harry était sûr de la véracité de l'amour de la famille de Mark pour celui-ci mais avait aussi de nombreuses questions qui tourmentaient son esprit.

- Savez vous pourquoi Mark a fugué ? , dit Harry sans s'en apercevoir.

**M**ais comprenant aussitôt le manque de tact et l'impolitesse avec lesquels il avait parlé, il pensa à l'instant même être allé trop loin et ajouta :

- Excusez moi d'avoir posé cette question, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je ferais mieux de me taire avant d'entrer une fois encore dans votre vie privée.

- Ce n'est rien, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a le droit de savoir c'est bien toi ! , dit Julie.

- Pourquoi cela ? , demanda t il.

- Parce que c'est toi qui as ramené Mark. , répondit alors Maria.

- Comment savez vous cela ? Après tout cela pourrait être n'importe qui et puis Mark aurait pu revenir seul. , déclara t il.

- Premièrement, commença Maria, maman t'a vu ramener Mark hier soir alors qu'elle faisait la sentinelle devant le jardin. Deuxièmement, j'ai exercé sur Mark un interrogatoire pour savoir qui l'avait ramené et j'ai appris que c'était un ami. Et troisièmement, tu es la seule personne qui soit venue ce matin pour voir mon frère.

- Bon j'admets que j'ai ramené Mark. Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous parlé avec lui de ce qui s'était passé hier soir ? , demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'il est têtu et qu'il ne voudra pas nous parler sauf si on l'oblige à former sa pensée et à nous faire part de ses sentiments. , répondit Julie.

**H**arry repensa à sa conversation avec Mark et surtout aux paroles qu'ils avaient échangées sur sa famille adoptive :

«..._- Alors là, coupa Mark, je vous arrête tout de suite car mes parents ne voudront jamais dépenser la moindre pièce de monnaie pour moi. _

_- Mais ce sont tes parents, s'insurgea Harry, ils ne peuvent pas te faire ça ! _

_- Tu ne connais pas mes parents adoptifs. La seule chose que j'ai, c'est le nom de ma véritable famille : Evans. Sinon, ils ne bougeront même pas le moindre petit doigt pour moi, je peux te l'assurer Harry._ ...»

**H**arry fit le rapprochement de ce qui contrastait entre la réalité et les dires de son ami. «_Et si en fait tout le problème n'était pas l'argent mais la famille ? _» Cette pensée le troublait et pourtant, il sentait qu'il était proche de la vérité.

- Je crois savoir en partie pourquoi Mark a fugué. , dit à son tour Harry.

- Ah oui ? , dirent en même temps la mère et la fille.

- Oui. , répéta Harry. Mais il faudrait en parler avec lui. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler seul à seul Julie ?

- Bien sûr Harry mais, pourquoi cette demande au juste ?

- C'est que j'aimerais que nous discutions de certains points que je qualifierais de "_sensibles_" et, je pense qu'il serait préférable que Maria ne soit pas là pendant que nous en parlions.

- Je ne peux qu'accepter ton avis Harry même si je ne comprends pas tout. Maria ma puce, peux tu retourner dans ta chambre s'il te plaît ? Merci.

- Mais maman je veux écouter tout ce que Harry a à dire et ...

- Maria, ne m'obliges pas à me répéter et files dans ta chambre, tout de suite.

**M**aria ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait être un sujet aussi sensible pour qu'il soit nécessaire qu'elle sorte. Tout en partant, elle jeta un regard interrogateur vers Harry, qui ne se formalisa pas de ses interrogations et préféra se tourner vers son interlocutrice. Mais à peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle se posta derrière celle-ci pour espionner et ainsi suivre tout à loisirs le reste de la discussion.

- Depuis combien de temps est ce que Mark sait qu'il a été adopté ?

- Comment sais-tu ... ? , commença Julie.

- Je sais que Mark a été adopté car il me la dit. Mais, je ne sais pas si sa sœur est sa vrai sœur ou sa sœur par adoption.

- Sa sœur est sa véritable sœur. Nous l'avons adoptée en même temps que Mark. Nous ne voulions pas séparer un frère et une sœur, tu comprends Harry ?

- Oui, je pense qu'il est facile de vous comprendre.

**A** ces mots, Maria eut presque envie de surgir dans la pièce et de crier que ce qu'ils disaient tous les deux était faux. Mais, instinctivement, elle resta dans sa cachette et préféra suivre le restant de la conversation. Curieusement, elle avait la sensation que ce n'était pas le plus important de la discussion qui allait suivre. De nombreuses questions assaillaient son esprit et, elle se convainquit que rester lui serait plus profitable afin de découvrir un maximum d'informations sur ses parents. Si nécessaire elle se jura d'interroger le mystérieux Harry.

- S'il vous plaît, dit-il d'une voix douce utilisant le vouvoiement pour paraître intentionnellement plus poli, répondez à la question.

- Il le sait depuis une semaine environ.

- Mark porte-t-il le nom de Sander ou de Evans ?

- De Sander. , prononça précipitamment Julie.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi lui annoncer qu'il avait été adopté ?

- Ce n'était pas voulu. C'était un accident. Lorsque lui et moi débarrassions le grenier, il est tombé sur des affaires et de vieilles photos. Lui, sa sœur et leurs parents étaient sur l'une d'elles et j'ai dû tout lui avouer. J'ai dû lui dire que ses parents étaient morts il y a près de neuf ans et, que, sans famille, lui et sa sœur étaient dans un orphelinat, où nous les avons adoptés tous les deux.

- Mais, j'aimerais savoir, connaissiez-vous les Evans avant d'adopter Mark et Maria ?

- Oui, c'étaient de très bons amis à nous, c'est pourquoi nous avons pu facilement les adopter. Surtout que mon mari et moi, nous ne pouvons avoir d'enfants alors nous avons accueilli ces deux anges dans notre vie.

- Sinon où est Monsieur Sander ? , questionna encore Harry.

- Il est en voyage d'affaires pour son travail et ne reviendra que d'ici deux ou trois jours. , dit Julie.

- Julie, je dois vous avouer que si je suis venu parler à Mark, c'est pour une autre raison car j'ignorais que Mark avait fugué. La raison est malheureusement tout aussi grave que sa fugue.

- Une raison tout aussi grave... Mais laquelle ?

**H**arry avait une drôle d'impression, comme si Julie lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Alors, sans prévenir, il se leva et commença à regarder chaque objet, passant de photos en photos, à d'autres bibelots reposant sur des étagères pour finalement arriver sur des bougies et autres fabrications enfantines. Harry les fixait sous tous les angles comme si les objets allaient lui parler ou lui révéler quelque chose qu'il devait savoir.

- C'est Mark et Maria qui ont fait ces objets ? , demanda curieusement Harry.

- Oui. Ils en ont fabriqué certains quand ils étaient encore avec leurs parents et d'autres lorsque nous les avons adoptés. Mais je ne comprends pas le lien avec ce que tu as à me dire.

- Il n'y en a aucun. , dit Harry en regardant Julie. C'est juste pour mieux connaître Mark et Maria.

- Mon préféré c'est cette empreinte qu'avait faite Mark avec sa mère. Cette pâte à sel n'est pas très élégante mais elle me fait tellement penser à Mark quand il était tout petit. Parfois, je la regarde pendant des heures.

**H**arry prit entre ses mains la petite fabrication en pâte à sel que Julie lui avait montrée voulant l'examiner comme les autres. Mais à peine eut il mis la main dessus qu'il se sentit comme transporté dans un autre lieu. Ce n'était pas comme un portoloin car il n'y avait pas cette sensation de crochet au nombril. Puis il regarda tout autour de lui et fut très étonné, tout était en noir et blanc comme dans le journal de Jedusor. Il savait ce que cela signifiait : c'était un souvenir. «_Mais le souvenir de qui ?_», se mit à penser Harry. Tandis qu'il tournait la tête pour avoir la réponse, des images défilèrent.

_**I**l vit un jeune garçon de deux ou trois ans aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs et il sût aussitôt que c'était Mark. Il était assis sur une chaise dans une cuisine. Ce dernier terminait sa pâte à sel en écrivant son nom avec ses doigt et se leva pour aller vers le four. C'est là, qu'il vit que, près de la cuisinière, face aux fourneaux, se tenait une belle femme brune. L'enfant courait vers la jeune femme et trop maladroit tomba en laissant s'éparpiller son chef d'œuvre sur le sol. La jeune femme, alertée par le bruit de la chute, se retourna et courut vers son bébé, laissant griller la tarte qu'elle faisait cuire. _

_- Maman, pleurnicha le tout jeune Mark. _

_- Chut mon poussin ça va aller, dit-elle doucement et tendrement. Où as-tu mal mon petit bébé ? _

_- Maman, se remit à pleurer Mark, jje je suis désolé nff j'ai cassé ton cadeau. _

_Elle se mit tendrement à le caresser pour le réconforter et lui dit : - Ne t'en fais pas mon poussin, on va le réparer, okay ? _

_- Tu promets ? _

_- Oui, mais d'abord il faut me faire un grand sourire et après il faudra retrouver tous les morceaux ? _

_- Oui oui, dit Mark avec un grand sourire. _

_**R**apidement, Harry les vit retrouver tous les morceaux et les mettre sur la table. La mère partit dans une salle et revînt vite avec une baguette magique. _

_- Tu vas voir mon poussin grâce à ça ton cadeau ne sera plus jamais cassé. _

_**L**a maman dirigea sa baguette vers les débris et prononça d'un coup : **réparo permanento** et tous les morceaux volèrent et se remirent en place sous les yeux émus de Mark qui riait aux éclats. _

**H**arry avait eu sa réponse et elle était d'autant plus dure que le souvenir était émouvant. Cette anecdote, probablement enfouie dans la mémoire de Mark, était restée gravée dans la sculpture en pâte à sel . Et à peine fut-il revenu à la réalité que, sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa tomber l'objet, encore sous le choc des révélations qu'il venait d'avoir. Harry avait mal au crâne suite à sa vision. Le bourdonnement qu'il avait entre les deux oreilles était tel, qu'il crut préférable d'avoir une gueule de bois. Finalement, il se massa les tempes avec ses mains et baissa la tête pour avoir moins le tournis.

- Est-ce que ça va ? , dit Julie. Pourquoi pleures-tu Harry ?

**M**ais Harry ne répondit pas, trop subjugué et se contenta d'un simple mouvement de la tête pour acquiescer toujours sous le regard de Julie. Car comme dans sa "vision", l'objet qui s'était cassé en tombant était en train de se réparer. Grâce au sort de _réparo permanento_ de la mère de Mark, l'empreinte de ce dernier était en train de se reconstituer pièces après pièces, morceaux après morceaux. Apparemment, Julie n'avait rien vu trop préoccupée par Harry et Harry prit avec précaution l'objet gisant encore à terre de peur d'une autre vision.

- Saviez-vous si les Evans étaient des sorciers ? , dit Harry tout en séchant les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de son visage.

- Comment est-ce ... ?

**J**ulie s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, ne prononçant plus un mot et n'osant même pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Pourtant, Harry pouvait la contempler à loisir. Il vu l'étonnement et la surprise sur son visage encore marqué par sa réaction. Tentant de cacher sa réaction, elle fit mine de se recoiffer d'une geste de la main et d'un mouvement de la tête. Harry vit les marques d'une intense réflexion apparaître sur son visage.

- Donc la réponse est oui ! , conclut Harry à haute voix pour eux deux.

- Oui, la réponse est oui Harry. Mais, je me pose des questions, comment sais tu cela ? , dit suspicieusement Julie.

- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Il y a beaucoup plus important pour l'instant. Je dois d'abord vous annoncer que Mark tout comme ses parents est un sorcier et que hier soir, il a utilisé ses pouvoirs.

**U**n silence pesant, que même Maria n'osa rompre, envahit la pièce. Elle, encore plus que les deux autres, était sous le choc. Elle découvrait que leurs parents étaient des "sorciers", si elle avait bien compris, et que son frère en était un également.

- Mark a utilisé des pouvoirs magiques ? , finit-elle par dire rompant le silence.

- Oui. , répondit simplement le Survivant.

- Et si tu es venu c'est pour me prendre mon petit Mark. Me prendre mon bébé pour faire des petits délits et ...

- Je ne pense pas kidnapper Mark pour utiliser ses pouvoirs Julie. Et de toutes façons, pourquoi enlever quelqu'un pour faire ce que je peux faire tout seul. , dit Harry avec humour.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Harry ?

- Je suis un sorcier. , dit il.

- Un sorcier. , dit elle. Puis, reprenant ses esprit, elle dit avec une pointe de défis : Si tu es un sorcier Harry, prouve le.

- Mais..., commença Harry pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de la restriction des élèves de premiers cycles.

- Prouve le ! , répéta sèchement Julie.

**I**l savait que faire un sort pourrait être sanctionné par le Ministère de la Magie mais Harry avait l'appui de Tonks et il passa donc outre.

- _Wingardium leviosa_.

**J**ulie fut pour le moins surprise de voir la chaise de Maria s'envoler puis se reposer à sa place après une autre incantation de Harry.

- Bien Harry tu es donc un sorcier. Mais pourquoi veux tu parler à Mark ?

- Mark étant un sorcier, il peut entrer dans une école de sorcellerie. Hier, j'ai parlé de cela avec lui. Il semble enthousiaste de découvrir le monde de la sorcellerie. Le seul point que je n'ai pas pu régler avec lui c'est si vous et votre mari accepteriez qu'il aille à Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce donc cela que Pot de lard ? , demanda-t-elle.

- Poudlard, corrigea Harry tout en riant face à la gène de madame Sander et la prononciation qui lui rappelait Fleur Delacour.

- Alors quel est ce lieu Poudlard et pourquoi veux-tu que Mark aille là-bas, Harry ?

- Avant tout Poudlard est mon école et...

- C'est une école ? Il est déjà prévu que Mark aille dans une école et c'est celle du quartier.

- Attendez et écoutez moi bien, dit Harry. Poudlard n'est pas n'importe quelle école. Poudlard est un lieu d'apprentissage pour jeunes sorciers. Mais pas une quelconque école sans importance comme Durmstrang, se mit à dire avec fierté Harry, c'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie du pays mais aussi du monde entier. Là-bas, chaque jeune sorcier apprend à comprendre, mais surtout à maîtriser ses dons avec la découverte du monde de la magie.

**C**e fut alors la troisième et dernière mauvaise nouvelle pour Maria, celle qui la frappa comme un poignard dans le cœur. Mark allait aller dans cette école et il allait découvrir le monde de leurs parents. Un monde qui lui était refusé et elle se sentit encore plus mal. Ses yeux se mirent à picoter et elle mit alors cela sur le compte d'un mal de tête. Ne pouvant plus rien écouter car se sentant trop anéantie, elle monta alors silencieusement dans sa chambre.

- Ecoutez Harry je ne suis pas sûre que Mark doive aller à cette école. Ce monde de la magie aura l'air beaucoup trop vaste et nouveau pour lui et j'ai peur qu'il ne s'adapte pas à ce nouvel environnement.

- Puis-je vous poser un question Mme Sander ? Comment ferez-vous pour aider Mark à contrôler ses pouvoirs magiques vous qui n'en avez pas ? Pourrez vous lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé quand il fera de la magie sans s'en apercevoir ? À Poudlard, Mark sera avec des adultes qui comprendront ses pouvoirs et qui l'aideront, tandis qu'ici vous ne pourrez pas l'aider. À Poudlard, Mark sera avec des enfants comme lui et pourra en parler. Et surtout, il se fera des amis alors qu'ici il risquerait d'être rejeté à cause de sa différence et de ses dons.

- Apparemment quoique nous fassions, moi et mon mari devrions dire oui.

- On a toujours le choix Madame Sander mais le tout est de savoir si c'est le bon ou non.

-Mais, même si nous laissions Mark partir à cette école il faudrait assurément de l'argent. N'est-ce pas ? Or nous n'avons que des moyens très limités et nous ne pouvons envoyer Mark que dans le collège du quartier tout comme sa sœur.

- Pour l'argent ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais prendre des dispositions pour que Mark ait les moyens de suivre les sept années de formation. Mais il me faudrait une réponse avant la fin du mois pour que je prenne ces dispositions. Quant à l'inscription à l'école, je pense que le professeur Dumbledore vous ...

- Attends Harry, qui est ce professeur Dumbledore ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard. Donc comme je disais, je pense que le professeur Dumbledore vous enverra bientôt un hibou pour officialiser l'entrer à Poudlard de Mark.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Harry. Tu viens de dire que le directeur allait envoyer un hibou. Tu voulais sûrement dire une lettre. N'est-ce pas ? Ou alors c'est moi qui ait mal entendu, non ?

- Non Julie vous avez parfaitement compris. En fait, les sorciers ont leur propre moyen de communication. La société sorcière fonctionne un peu comme le moyen-âge. Tel les gens de cette époque, les sorciers emploient des oiseaux pour correspondre. Nous employons pour la plupart des hiboux pour transporter le courrier car ils peuvent transporter des lettres et des paquets. C'est en quelques sortes la poste sorcière.

- Je vois. Mais comment cela va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

- Qu'est ce que vous entendez par ensuite, Julie ? , dit Harry.

- Eh bien, je veux dire pour les affaires scolaires, l'école et aussi après le travail qu'il fera !

- Pour le travail sachez d'abord que tous les sorciers ne travaillent pas dans le monde magique. Les sorciers nés de famille non sorcière retournent parfois dans le monde des moldus travailler et ...

- Moldus, qu'est ce donc que cela ?

-Les moldus sont les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Bref, vous êtes une moldus pour un sorcier.

- Oui, bon je comprends pour les moldus mais comment Mark va-t-il trouver un emploi sans diplômes ?

- Les sorciers ont leurs propres diplômes et s'il travaille hors du monde magique, il peut demander au Ministère de la Magie de lui donner des diplômes moldus équivalents à ceux des sorciers.

- Il y a un Ministère de la Magie ! , se surprit Julie. Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre Harry.

**M**ais Harry ne continua pas la discussion, la gorge sèche à force de toujours parler.

- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? , dit Julie face à son soudain arrêt.

- Oui, c'est juste que j'ai la bouche qui est aussi asséchée que le Sahara. , plaisanta Harry.

- Oh, je suis désolée. Je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôte. Attends là Harry ! Je vais chercher du thé !

**A**vant qu'Harry ait put décocher le moindre mot, Julie sortait de la salle et se dirigeait vers ce qui semblait être, pour Harry, la cuisine. Puis au bout d'une minute, elle revînt avec une thermos et deux tasses sur un plateau. Elle ouvrit la thermos et servit du thé bien chaud qui dégageait de nombreuses volutes de fumées. Sur un signe de Julie, Harry alla se rasseoir là où il était avant sa vision.

- Merci ! , dit Harry quand Julie lui tendit sa tasse.

**H**arry souffla un peu sur le thé chaud pour ne pas se brûler. Puis, délicatement, il commença à la boire par petites gorgées. Quand sa tasse fut à demi vide, il la posa sur la petite table en face de lui, près à parler de nouveau.

- Pour l'école, je pense que j'en parlerai à Mark chez Mrs Figg...

- Mrs Figg la voisine du n1 Privet Drive ?

- Oui, elle-même.

- Mais, c'est risqué de parler de ça devant elle ! , déclara Julie.

- Ca ira Julie. Mrs Figg est une Cracmol. C'est une sorcière sans pouvoirs magiques, précisa Harry. Elle aidera Mark et vous à se familiariser au monde magique quand je partirai et vous dira tout ce qui est utile...

- Tu vas partir ? Quand ça ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais probablement bientôt. D'ordinaire, je vois mes amis pendant le mois de Juillet. Ne vous en faites pas, je trouverai un moyen pour rester en contact avec vous, ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer. S'il le faut, j'enverrai Hedwige tous les jours !

- Hedwige ?

- Hedwige est ma chouette, expliqua Harry. Pour le reste, continua-t-il, je pense que Mrs Figg vous expliquera beaucoup mieux que moi et avec plus de détails. Apres tout, elle est plus âgée que moi et connaît depuis plus longtemps le monde magique. , dit Harry non désireux de tout expliquer comme avec M Weasley pour les objets moldus. Il est évident qu'elle a plus d'expérience que moi sur les nombreux sujets qui vous intéresseront. En plus, vous pourrez aller la voir pendant la période scolaire pour prendre des nouvelles de Mark.

**P**uis, tout d'un coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma rapidement dans le vestibule. Harry et son hôtesse se levèrent aussitôt, oubliant leur thé sur la table basse, pour aller voir et trouvèrent ainsi sur une chaise un Mark qui se battait avec fureur avec ses lacets trop serrés pour enlever ses chaussures. Harry, face à ce petit spectacle comique, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cela eut pour effet de faire se retourner le principal intéressé et, de pointer son regard bleu directement sur Harry qui commençait à hoqueter de fou rire.

- Harry !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir je t'attendais. Bon tu viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

- Quelqu'un à me présenter !? , répéta en écho Mark.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! On sera de retour pour le déjeuner. Sinon, ta maman viendra nous chercher. N'est-ce pas Julie ?

**M**ark regarda sa mère adoptive sans comprendre. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la tête, acquiesçant. Puis, quelque chose se déclencha dans son esprit. Harry avait appelé sa mère adoptive par son prénom. Une fois ses baskets rechaussées, il se laissa traîner dehors par Harry. Mais, il était en colère, comme trahi de la soudaine amitié entre Julie et lui. Il ouvrit la bouche près à parler, mais Harry parla sur le palier de la porte :

- Mark, j'ai parlé avec ta mère pour l'école.

- Et je suis sûre qu'elle a formellement objecté contre ça ! , dit agressivement Mark.

- Tu n'as pas encore fini Mark de toujours croire que ta mère est contre toi. (Note de l'auteur : un peu rebelle ce Mark, non ?) Mais, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Et toi, comment tu te sentirais si on t'avait menti pendant des années ?

**H**arry s'arrêta à la sortie du n16 Privet Drive et fixa Mark, décidant de régler cela avant d'aller chez Mrs Figg. Harry réfléchissait, quelque peu perturbé par la question. Il devait aussi admettre que cette situation était des plus gênante pour lui. Non seulement on lui demandait une réponse qui serait forcément importante, mais en plus, lui-même n'était pas sûr d'être le plus qualifié dans ce cas. Le plus surprenant à ce moment, fut que la situation était identique à celle entre lui et Dumbledore. Il n'y avait pas plus pensé que ça et le regrettait à ce moment précis.

- Franchement Mark ?

- Oui franchement Harry.

- Je dois t'avouer que la même chose m'est arrivée à moi il y a deux semaines. Quelqu'un en qui j'avais toute confiance m'avait menti pendant cinq ans.

- Ah je vois et dis moi Harry tu es en colère, n'est ce pas ?

- Au début, c'est vrai que j'étais en colère mais après c'est passé.

- Je ne te crois pas. Ca ne peut pas disparaître comme cela.

- Si et tu sais pourquoi cette colère est partie ? Elle est partie quand j'ai compris que, finalement, c'était pour mon bien. Et à ta place, j'essayerais d'être plus ouvert d'esprit.

- Pfffffff...

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est pour te protéger que ta mère a fait tout ça ! Elle t'aime Mark comme son propre enfant et c'est en tant que tel qu'elle t'a élevé. Tu n'imagines même pas la chance que tu as.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ! Toi au moins tu as ta famille.

**A** ce moment ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Harry était lui aussi furieux face au comportement de Mark et ne pût s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Oh oui, mais vraiment quelle famille, Mr et Mme Dursley ainsi que leur pachyderme de fils, Dudley Dursley.

- Je ne comprends pas. , dit Mark surpris.

- Ah parce que tu crois que tu es le seul orphelin de Privet Drive ? Ou alors tu crois que si je viens chez eux c'est pour m'amuser pendant les vacances ?

- Harry, je suis déso...

- Je vais te dire, moi j'ai perdu mes parents alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Depuis, je vis chez les Dursley. Je suis traité comme un délinquant et je dois porter les vieux habits de Dudley. Toi, par contre, tu as une famille qui t'aime et qui t'apporte tout l'amour dont tu as besoin. Alors ne me fais pas pleurer sur ton sort Mark, car je connais des sorts pires que le tien.

**P**uis, toujours sur le coup de la colère, Harry quitta la maison des Sander et se dirigea vers celle de Mrs Figg. Mark, encore en prise avec la déclaration d'Harry, n'osa pas bouger. Soudain, il se sentit honteux, immoral et détestable. Il regarda Harry partir avec sa démarche furieuse. Il avait blessé son ami et n'était pas très fier de son comportement. Puis, sans prévenir, Harry se retourna, toute trace de colère disparue.

- Alors tu viens où il faut attendre que Merlin apparaisse.

- J'arrive.

**A**près avoir descendu la rue (en passant devant le 4 Privet Drive) et changé de trottoir, Harry et Mark arrivèrent face au n1 de Privet Drive, où habitait Mrs Figg. La maison au lieu d'être entourée par un mince grillage ce différenciait aussi sensiblement des autres avec un petit muret auquel était encastré de nombreuses pierres donnant un charme certain et un décorum particulier. Comme presque toutes les autres maisons de Privet Drive, celle-ci avait des volets verts et des murs blancs. Les plantes du jardin étaient bien organisées et Harry aurait pu parier que certaines étaient des plantes magiques pour les potions de Mrs Figg.

**P**ourtant, quelque chose avait changé dans l'apparence de la maison. Il la scruta pendant un petit moment, épié par Mark qui le regardait sans comprend. Probablement s'attendait-il à un voyage par un trou comme Alice pour arriver dans un monde fantastique. Puis, Harry vit ce qui avait bougé. Les traditionnels nains de jardin avaient été remplacés par des statues qui représentaient nombres de créatures magiques comme des hippogriffes, des dragons, des sirènes et même à la plus grande surprise d'Harry des scrouts à pétards. Puis, voyant ou plutôt croyant voir le regard des monstres de granit Harry se décida à monter les marches vers l'entrée de Mrs Figg.

**H**arry s'approcha du heurtoir en forme de tête de dragon. Celui-ci n'était pas là auparavant. Il prit la langue du dragon qui servait de battant quand celui-ci se mit soudain à bouger.

- Mais qu'es che que vous faiche à ma langue ! , se mit à dire le dragon.

- Oh, désolé ! , dit Harry qui n'avait pas lâché la langue trop surpris de cette nouveauté.

- Bien le bonjour messieurs. Qui dois je donc annoncer ?

- Annoncez Monsieur Mark Ev...

- Sander. , corrigea son compagnon.

- Et Monsieur Harry Potter.

- Oh Monsieur Harry Potter c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance et je tiens à dire que...

- Pardon mais je croyais que vous deviez nous annoncer. , dit Mark.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Comme je le dit toujours, y a pas de lézard !

**L**e dragon sembla offusqué par cette interruption mais consentit pourtant à annoncer leur venue. Puis au bout de trente secondes la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Mark avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes quand il vit le nombre impressionnant de chats présents. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs : des blancs, des noirs, des grises, des bruns, des marrons... C'était comme un défilé où s'affichaient toutes les races possibles et inimaginables. Certains chats semblaient sortis d'un livre tellement leur race était rare. Ils se trouvaient sur les meubles, sur les chaises et quelques uns traînaient même dans les escaliers. Harry était surpris qu'ils n'aient pas déjà cassé d'objets sur les meubles. Puis Harry compris que c'était certainement des objets ensorcelés que Mrs Figg avait achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quelques chats qui connaissaient Harry devancèrent même Mrs Figg, quémandant impatiemment leur lot de caresses en se frottant aux jambes de celui-ci.

- Harry, tu arrives enfin ... Attends, qui est-ce ?

- C'est Mark Sander. C'est un sorcier de premier cycle qui va rentrer à Poudlard cette année. Je l'ai amené pour que vous lui fassiez un peu découvrir le monde magique.

**M**ark impressionné par le visage plein de rides de Mrs Figg, se cachait à moitié derrière Harry. Marks remarqua un ou deux chats sans poils et aussi ridés que Mrs Figg. Il s'en fit la réflexion et il ria quand même. Mrs Figg ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais voyant que Harry avait déjà répondu à toutes ses questions, elle décida de se taire et les invita à entrer. Mrs Figg leur indiqua le salon d'un signe de la main. Mark d'un pas indécis se décida à rentrer tandis qu'Harry fermait la porte. Puis après avoir flatté un ou deux chats, ils suivirent la maîtresse de maison.

* * *

**L**a matinée passa à une vitesse étonnante et onze heures sonnèrent à la vieille horloge de Mrs Figg. Mark, qui au début avait un peu peur de la vieille sorcière, changea rapidement d'avis. Il faut dire que le capharnaüm de Mrs Figg avec ses bibelots et autres figurines qui traînaient dans toutes les pièces contrastaient vraiment par rapport à son attitude. Les couleurs chaudes des meubles variant entre rouge, orange et jaune donnaient en côté chaleureux et sécurisant qui vous mettaient tout de suite à l'aise. Mais c'est surtout le goût prononcé dans les vieux meubles styles victorien en bois qui donnait à la maison une âme de grand-mère. Mrs Figg avait en effet laissé de côté son air strict et affichait un visage souriant et chaleureux qui mettait tout de suite en confiance. Celle-ci prenait soin du jeune sorcier comme s'il avait été son petit fils. Elle faisait attention qu'il soit bien installé devant la cheminée et qu'il apprécie le thé et les biscuits. Cela permit à Mark et Mrs Figg de faire de plus amples présentations et surtout de s'apprécier mutuellement. Plus tard, Harry parla de sa discussion avec Julie à Mark, avec Mrs Figg qui écoutait tout, et lui détailla l'ensemble de la conversation. 

**P**uis lui et Mrs Figg décrivirent à Mark leur monde tel que le Chaudron Baveur avec son passage pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, les boutiques sorcières et leurs articles, les robes de sorciers en passant par Gringotts la banque des sorciers. Ce qui fit apparaître une grimace sur le visage de Mark à l'évocation de l'argent et du système monétaire sorcier. D'autres lieux furent évoqués comme le Ministère de la Magie (au grand détriment d'Harry), la voie 9 ¾, Pré au lard et surtout Poudlard pour le plus grand plaisir de Mark. À chaque fois qu'Harry lui parlait des fantômes, des escaliers mobiles, des statues vivantes, des tableaux et de ses professeurs, Mark semblait émerveillé. Pour changer de sujet et évoquer des choses plus divertissantes, Harry parla du Quidditch. Mark buvait ses paroles sur ce sport qu'il découvrait. Il était enthousiasmé par ce que les sorciers inventaient et posaient de nombreuses questions sur les joueurs, les balles, les règles et les feintes.

- Mark est ce que tu voudrais voir des livres de sorcelleries pour voir à quoi cela ressemble ? , demanda Mrs Figg.

- Oui ce serait super cool. Hum est ce que je peux s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu que je te le demandais ? Allez file voir dans la bibliothèque pendant que je parle à Harry.

**M**rs Figg indiqua de la main la direction de la bibliothèque et attendit qu'il sorte de la pièce pour se tourner vers Harry.

- Harry, as tu vu Tonks ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs parlons en. Elle m'a dit que vous m'expliqueriez tout sur mon "départ". Mais de quel départ parlait-elle en fait ? J'espère que c'est mon départ de chez les Dursley dont il est question. , déclara Harry, optimiste.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un départ, c'est plutôt... Comment dire ça ? Ah oui, c'est une petite escapade.

- Une escapade ?

- Une escapade pour ta conférence de presse.

**H**arry n'en revenait pas. Une conférence de presse ?! Il était abasourdit. Il s'imaginait face à toute une horde de journalistes déchaînés avec de véritables langues de serpent et au venin corrosif. Déjà qu'avec Rita Skeeter cela avait été dur mais avec toute une bande...quel pétrin! C'était hors de question qu'il fasse ne serait-ce qu'une simple interview.

- Une conférence de presse ?! Juste ça ? , dit ironiquement Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, il y aura aussi la cérémonie officielle la précédant.

- La cérémonie officielle ? Quelle cérémonie ?

- La cérémonie qui aura lieu au Ministère de la Magie. Le Ministre Fudge va te discerner l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Après, viendra la conférence de presse.

**H**arry grogna à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Fudge et les journalistes, les deux dans une même journée. Quelle plaie, c'étaient les deux choses qu'il détestait le plus, juste après Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, bien évidemment.

- Est-ce que je suis forcé d'y aller ? , demanda Harry avec espoir.

- Oui, Dumbledore a insisté sur ce point.

- Grrrrr. Pour quelles raisons ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.

- Dumbledore sera là ?

- Oui.

**C**ette nouvelle avait immédiatement rendu sa joie à Harry mais avait finie par le rendre triste. Il venait de repenser à sa conversation de tout à l'heure avec Mark. Il devait absolument réfléchir sur son comportement envers Dumbeldore. «_De toutes façons, j'ai encore le temps pour me préparer à tout ça ! _» pensa Harry.

- Bon alors, c'est pour quand ? , questionna Harry.

- C'est pour Jeudi.

- Jeudi prochain, c'est parfait.

- Non Harry. Tu m'as mal compris c'est pour **_ce_** Jeudi. Jeudi 18 juillet.

- Mais, c'est Demain !?

- Oui.

**H**arry n'en revenait pas. Demain, il devrait affronter le regard de Dumbledore. Comment oublier la colère et la peine qu'il éprouvait ? Comment pourrait il le regarder sans éprouver de honte ou de culpabilité ? Et surtout, comment réagir ?

- Comment je vais faire avec les Dursley ? , demanda Harry espérant retarder l'inévitable rencontre. Je vais devoir leur expliquer cela.

- Dumbledore a dit qu'il s'occuperait de ce problème.

- Et après, j'irai au quartier général de l'Ordre ?

- Non pas encore Harry. Dumbeldore t'expliquera pourquoi.

**H**arry commençait à en avoir assez. Tout comme l'année dernière, il était mis à l'écart. Harry allait se mettre en colère mais il se calma. Se souvenant de ses conversations houleuses avec ses amis, il en vint à la conclusion que cela ne servirait à rien. De plus, il devait apprendre à se contrôler.

- Comment cela va t-il se passer ?

- Demain tu viendras chez moi vers huit heures trente. À huit heures quarante, des aurors arriveront et vous partirez vers neuf heures.

- Bien, allons un peu voir ce que fait Mark. , dit Harry d'un air résigné voyant que tout était organisé.

**M**rs Figg entraîna Harry vers la bibliothèque. Avant celle-ci lui était toujours interdite, sûrement pour lui cacher son appartenance au monde magique. Mais l'année dernière tout avait changé. Suite à l'attaque des détraqueurs, Mrs Figg s'était dévoilée : Harry avait alors découvert qu'elle était une Cracmol, qu'elle le surveillait pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et qu'elle était en contact avec Dumbledore.

**A** peine entré dans la bibliothèque, Harry s'arrêta, figé comme touché par le maléfice **_stupéfixe_**. Devant lui s'étalait un grand nombre de livres de sorcellerie qui étaient triés et rangés sur quatre étages. Chaque étage avait une longue échelle mobile pour accéder aux rayons les plus élevés. Par endroit, la poussière s'accumulait sur les grimoires rappelant Poudlard à Harry. Tout que se soient les étagères où les échelles étaient en bois ancien chaleureux. Les pages jaunies et les veines du bois donnaient une apparence d'homme âgé, recouvert de rides par le temps mettant en évidence l'ancienneté de la bibliothèque. Dans la pièce, se trouvaient aussi des fauteuils et une table de travail. Les meubles semblaient fait du même bois ancien a l'aspect si chaleureux et les fauteuils étaient recouverts de velours rouges renforçant cette impression.

**J**amais, au grand jamais Harry n'aurait osé imaginer trouver une telle mine de savoir à Privet Drive. À ce moment là, Harry avait l'air d'un enfant de trois ans qui entrait pour la première fois dans une confiserie tellement il était ébahi. Il dût d'ailleurs se donner une claque pour se ressaisir quand il remarqua qu'il se comportait exactement comme Hermione. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à elle. Mais, il le chassa rapidement pensant que c'était dû à l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il était sûr qu'Hermione serait verte de jalousie en apprenant qu'il avait une des plus grandes bibliothèques possibles, justes à coté de chez lui et qu'il pouvait y aller pour lire des livres absents de Poudlard.

**P**uis, assis dans un fauteuil, se trouvait Mark profondément concentré sur un livre. Harry plissa des yeux pour voir de loin le titre sans déranger son ami dans sa lecture : _**L'Histoire de Poudlard, dernière édition**_. « _Si Mark commence à lire ce livre, les premières années vont avoir leur propre petit génie. J'espère seulement qu'il ne se mettra pas à faire la leçon comme Hermione sur le fait qu'on ne peut pas transplané à Poudlard _», pensa Harry. «_Peut être que je devrais suivre l'exemple d'Hermione. Ça pourrait m'être utile pour la prophétie. D'ailleurs, cela ne me ferait pas de mal d'apprendre plus de choses pour mieux me débrouiller à l'école et pour avoir plus d'indépendance vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. Ça m'entraînera un peu et me permettra de faire passer le temps. _» Sans faire de bruit, Harry alla vers les rayons et les étagères et regarda les noms des livres. Il fut surpris de voir certains livres dont Hermione répétait à Ron et Harry qu'elle aurait tout donné pour les lire. En y réfléchissant, Harry se souvient que le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, le professeur Binns leur avait dit que certains de ceux-ci étaient rares. Il en prît un ou deux tomes qui lui semblaient intéressants et s'installa lui aussi dans un fauteuil près de Mrs Figg.

-Mrs Figg comment se fait-il que vous ayez des livres aussi rares ? , ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

**M**ark leva alors la tête de son bouquin et, reporta son attention sur les deux autres dont il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée, trop plongé dans sa lecture.

- Harry, tu sais que je suis une Cracmol ? , dit Mrs Figg

- Oui et alors ? Oh j'ai compris. , dit Harry comprenant qu'elle tenait ces livres de sa famille tout comme Sirius avait eu le 12 Square Grimaud.

- C'est quoi une Cracmol ? , demanda Mark.

- Mark, commença Harry, il faut que je te dise certaines choses. Tout d'abord, il te faut savoir que les Cracmols sont des sorciers et des sorcières qui sont nés sans pouvoir magique. Certains, se considèrent comme meilleurs qu'eux et que les sorciers nés de famille moldus. C'est pour cela qu'ils nomment les sorciers nés de famille moldus les Sang de bourbe. Ce qui est bien sûr une très grave injure. Ces sorciers se considèrent comme des Sang pur car leur lignée n'est composée que de sorciers.

- Mais c'est horrible et dégradant pour les autres sorciers ! , commenta Mark.

- Oui, mais ce qui est le plus horrible c'est que leur théorie est fausse. Il n'y a pas une de ses fameuses familles de Sang pur qui n'ait pas un parent né de moldus.

**M**ark sembla un instant réfléchir à tout cela puis se replongea dans son livre.

- Mrs Figg, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'étaient ses statues dehors ? , dit Harry.

- Oh c'est vrai que tu as été élevé par ces moldus de Dursley. Harry mon petit ce ne sont pas de vulgaires statues comme tu le crois mais des gargouilles. Celles-ci protègent la maison de toutes attaques et tentatives d'intrusion. C'est nécessaire après les événements de juin, tu sais et cela complète ma protection contre les Animagi.

- Vous avez une protection contre les Animagi ?! Mais je ne l'ai pas vue ! Est ce que c'est un sort ou un enchantement ? , dit Harry curieux.

- Bien sûr que tu l'as vue gros bêta. Tu es passé juste devant. Ce n'est ni un sort ni un enchantement. Aurais tu donc donné ta langue aux chats ?

- ....

- Ce sont les chats Harry. Les chats sont des êtres très intelligents. Ils sentent les choses de manière plus fine que les sorciers. C'est comme s'ils voyaient l'âme des êtres vivants et ainsi ils détectent les Animagi et les Métamorphomages.

- Oui, j'ai déjà constaté cela en 3ème année. Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, avait comprit pour Queudever. Et cela bien avant que Sirius nous ai dit la vérité sur les Maraudeurs.

**V**ers midi, Harry raccompagna Mark chez lui. Avant de se séparer, ils se donnèrent rendez vous l'après midi chez Mrs Figg pour continuer à lire. Arrivé chez les Dursley, Pétunia rabroua Harry car il était arrivé après son (cochon de) Dudleynouchet. L'après midi, Harry lut de nombreux livres qu'il avait empruntés à Mrs Figg, les cachant dans son sac de cour pour que les Dursley ne puissent les trouver et lui fassent un crise.

**L**e soir Harry découvrit de nouvelles matières qu'il ne connaissait pas avec **_Les Portes de l'esprit : Légilimancie et Occlumancie, Tout Savoir sur les forces du Mal, De la Méditation à l'Ame, Initiation aux invocations, Métamorphomage : l'art du camouflage et des métamorphoses complexes, Incantations et Rituels : Les Vieilles Magies de grand-mère, Les Sorts complexes des runes, Les plus grands Duels de l'histoire de la magie, Les Soins en toutes occasions, Les Dieux protecteurs, Les Enigmes de Meridrin, Les Enchanteurs des sorciers à part, Les sorciers phoenix : mort et résurrection, Les Eléments et leurs pouvoirs, Animagi tout un cirque... _**Il avait vu encore un grand nombre de livres de ce genre dans la bibliothèque de Mrs Figg. Bien sûr les livres étaient trop épais pour qu'il les lise entièrement en une soirée. Alors, il se contenta de lire en diagonale les préfaces. Il fut surpris de la diversité des sorts de duels et de soins qui s'y trouvaient. Tous paraissaient appropriés au combat, soulevant un certain enthousiasme chez Harry. Vers dix heures, Harry s'endormit après avoir mis son réveil pour sept heures afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer pour son départ au Ministère.

* * *

**L**e matin, Harry se leva en grognant quelque peu contre son réveil. Il finit par se réveiller après une douche frigorifique en claquant des dents comme s'il était en Antarctique. Puis, il alla s'habiller de manière convenable pour ne pas paraître négligé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y aller habillé en Moldu ou en Sorcier et décida donc d'emporter une seconde tenue chez Mrs Figg au cas où. Il mit ses habits de sorcier dans son sac de cours en prenant soin de ne pas faire de faux plis (c'est vrai quoi il faut bien qu'il soigne son allure). Il descendit par les escaliers et fit bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa monstrueuse famille. Harry s'engouffra dans la cuisine et se prépara un copieux déjeuner pour avoir l'énergie d'affronter une telle journée. Il était bien décidé à finir le plus tôt possible cette corvée d'horreur. 

**H**arry arriva en avance vers huit heures dix sept. À peine entré chez Mrs Figg, Harry lui demanda quelle tenue porter. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que le Ministère de la Magie lui enverrait les habits appropriés avec les aurors chargés de sa protection. Pour passer le temps, Harry et Mrs Figg s'installèrent dans le salon et discutèrent des livres de la bibliothèque. Sans prévenir, huit heures quarante arriva. Tout d'un coup, deux formes blanchâtres apparurent sur la table du salon et prirent la forme de deux personnes qui tenaient un paquet. Rapidement, Harry comprit que le paquet était un portoloin et il fut sidéré de voir comment avait lieu un tel moyen de transport. Ces deux aurors, Harry les connaissait c'était Kingsley Shackelbolt et Tonks, membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

**T**onks tournait le dos à Harry tandis que Kingsley lui faisait face. Celui-ci descendit de la table et déposa sur un fauteuil le paquet qu'ils tenaient encore il y a un instant. Kingsley sans prendre le temps d'une parole entraîna Mrs Figg hors de la pièce. Tonks levait la tête vers les décorations, meubles et bibelots qui ornaient la pièce et ne semblait pas avoir vu Harry. Elle était complètement prise par sa contemplation et ne remarqua pas Harry même quand celui se leva pour voir ce qui la passionnait tant. Ne voyant l'objet de tout cet intérêt, Harry porta son attention sur Tonks.

**E**lle avait gardé une couleur de cheveux blonds avec de légers reflets roux. À la place d'une coiffure en vagues descendantes, elle avait opté pour une queue de cheval. Elle ne portait pas de cape ni de robe de sorcier. Tout comme la dernière fois, elle était vêtue à la dernière mode. C'était un style décontracté avec une mini-jupe courte qui mettait bien en valeur ses longues et fines jambes. Elle portait un chemisier dont le col dégagé donnait une belle vue sur sa nuque et son cou. La peau si douce paraissait faite pour recevoir de tendres baisers. Cédant presque à ses impulsions, Harry préféra lui parler pour stopper sa contemplation.

- Salut. Comment ça va ...?

**H**arry n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Tonks, surprise car elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, commença à se retourner. Mais, à peine son demi tour commencé, elle se prit les talons dans la nappe et tomba à la renverse. Harry sans prendre la peine de réfléchir s'élança pour la rattraper au vol. Comme par magie, elle atterrit dans ses bras mais son poids les entraîna tout les deux sur le sofa où Tonks s'étala sur Harry. Tonks, quelque peu étourdie, se tenait la tête. Harry, lui sentait ses belles jambes frôler les siennes, son dos contre son torse et ses fesses posées sur son bassin. De ce rapprochement inopportun, se dégageait une sorte de chaleur agréable qui se répandit en eux. Cette nouvelle sensation n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien au contraire. Tonks tenta de se relever et Harry la tenant encore par la taille et les hanches l'empêchait de se lever. Tonks ne sachant pas qui la tenait tenta d'assommer Harry. Mais les mouvements de Tonks avait aussi un curieux effet sur Harry et son pantalon. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry tenta le mouvement sur la nuque qu'elle lui avait appris. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et, aussitôt après, Tonks était essoufflée.

- Ca va maintenant ? Tu es calmée ? , dit Harry tout en desserrant son étreinte.

**P**rofitant qu'Harry ne la serrait plus, Tonks tourna légèrement son visage vers lui de façon à le reconnaître et rougit d'embarras. Ses bras enserraient sa taille dévoilée par son chemisier qui s'était quelque peu soulevé lors de sa chute. Le contact de ses doigts frais sur sa peau nue lui communiquait une étrange impression de chaleur et cette sensation s'insinua dans se veines telle un courant électrique, parcourant tout son corps. « _Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Par Merlin, il n'a même pas 16 ans ! Pourquoi suis-je si troublée ? Allez reprend-toi Tonks, tu as connu bien d'autres choses. Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Pourtant je me sens si bien dans ses bras ! _» , pensa Tonks troublé. Elle aimait sentir son souffle dans son cou et sur ses cheveux. Harry lui aussi était bien dans cette position et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il commençait délicatement à la caresser au niveau du nombril, lui tirant des frissons insoupçonnés. Ses doigts traçaient les formes de son ventre plat mais musclé par son entraînement d'auror. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Harry se déplacer doucement sur son ventre effleure la limite de sa jupe puis remonter sous son chemisier. Malgré Harry, Tonks poussa un soupir de plaisir. Ses mains créaient une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre, réveillant des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps.

- Eh bien Tonks, je te fais de l'effet ?

- Non ! Non ! , dit Tonks tout en rougissant, contredisant ce qu'elle disait.

**P**uis des bruits de pas s'approchèrent, annonçant le retour de Mrs Figg et de Kingsley. Tonks les entendant, elle sursauta en réalisant dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient et se releva vivement, décroisant les bras d'Harry d'autour de sa taille. Elle se leva et remit en ordre sa tenue. Elle s'assit rapidement dans un autre fauteuil, le plus loin d'Harry et prit un air dégagé. Tentant lui-aussi de recouvrer son calme, Harry se mit debout, se plaça à côté d'elle et lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

- Alors Tonks, incapable de tenir debout ou bien aurait-on jeté un sort à tes bottes ?

- Quoi ? Tu m'accuses de te draguer ! , s'emporta-t-elle.

**T**onks se tourna vers lui. Harry n'était qu'à un pas d'elle et en voyant un sourire nerveux flotter sur ses lèvres, elle se surprit à imaginer quel goût elles avaient, si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elle le devinait. Elle rougit d'embarras et ne répondit pas.

- Eh bien, reprit Harry, tu étais maladroite et maintenant muette, je me demande si tu es capable de m'escorter en toute sécurité. Heureusement que tu n'es pas venue seule !

- Je crois monsieur Potter qu'il est plus que temps d'aller à cette merveilleuse cérémonie, se ressaisit-elle. Le ministre Fudge vous attend.

**L**égèrement vexé par la remarque d'Harry et honteuse de sa propre réaction, elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide et vif. Harry ne comprenait pas encore ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de façon si hardie. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aurait préféré rester avec elle sur ce sofa plutôt que d'aller recevoir n'importe quelle récompense. Il sortit de la pièce en traînant les pieds.

- Bon, tout est réglé ! , dit Kingsley. Il nous reste encore un quart d'heure avant que la cheminée soit reliée au réseau de poudre de cheminette. Tu as donc largement le temps de te changer Harry.

- Tu peux aller dans la chambre d'amis. , dit Mrs Figg.

- Je vais avec lui. , dit Tonks. Pour lui dire les mesures de sécurité au cas où. , rajouta t elle précipitamment.

- Euh je suis vraiment obligé d'aller me changer avec Tonks. , murmura Harry à Kingsley.

- Quoi Harry, tu as peur de te déshabiller devant une fille ? , murmura Kingsley à Harry.

**H**arry ne répondit pas mais envoya pourtant un regard noir vers l'auror, qui lui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

- Tonks, emmène Harry se changer. Il ne peut tout de même pas recevoir de récompense dans cette tenue. , dit l'autre auror.

**I**ls montèrent à l'étage, se dirigèrent vers la pièce que Mrs Figg leur avait indiquée et qui semblait être une chambre d'amis. Tonks prit le paquet qui avait servit de portoloin. Il se dirigea vivement vers la salle espérant refermé la porte avant son arrivée (ben oui il est pudique le Harry), courrant presque dans les couloirs. En commençant à fermer la porte, il était soulagé jusqu'à ce que Tonks bloque la porte avec son pied. A peine Harry avait comprit qu'elle se faufilait déjà à l'intérieur. Harry soupira de désespoir.

- Harry écoutes moi. , dit Tonks. En cas d'imprévue au Ministère de la Magie, tu restes avec moi ou avec Kingsley. C'est pour ta sécurité. Et surtout pas d'improvisation, okay ?

- Okay.

**H**arry qui était entré avant Tonks, se retourna et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Mais Tonks était occupée à dévisager Harry ou plutôt à le scruter de la tête aux pieds. Harry rougit sous son regard fixe et eut soudain honte qu'elle le voit habillé avec les vieux vêtements de Dudley : un jean trois taille trop grand pour lui et un T-shirt noir délavé qui était maintenant plutôt grisâtre et trop large sur son corps mince. Le tout formait pour le moins un ensemble miteux, le faisant ressembler au professeur Lupin. Il ne s'était jamais soucié auparavant de son apparence mais tout à l'heure il avait perçu le trouble qu'il avait provoqué en elle et en avait ressenti une bouffée de satisfaction. Harry voulait pouvoir la voir réagir ainsi de nouveau. Mais comment pouvait-il même l'espérer alors qu'elle le jugeait d'un regard si froid et que lui-même se sentait si gauche devant elle ? Il devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait plus supporter de se sentir si minable sous ses yeux.

- Euh Tonks, tu ne devrais pas me montrer ma tenue ? , dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait banale.

**E**lle tendit le sac portoloin à Harry. Harry le prit, comprenant que le paquet renfermait ses habits. Il posa sur une chaise le paquet et le déballa. Il regarda de plus près les habits et fut heureux de ne pas trouver un costume pompeux de cérémonie mais un des traditionnels uniformes de Poudlard. Voyant qu'il était à sa taille, Harry pensa que c'était l'œuvre de Dumbledore. Il y avait une cape de sorcier, un ensemble moldus noir comprenant pantalon, t-shirt et pull, tous portant les armoiries de Poudlard ce qui éliminait les problèmes de restitution.

**L**es pensées de Tonks étaient bien différentes de ce qu'imaginait Harry mais bien décidée à les chasser au plus vite, la jeune auror appliqua le vieux principe selon laquelle la meilleure défense (contre elle-même et ses hormones) était l'attaque.

- Evidemment, répondit-elle, hautaine. Bon qu'est ce que tu attends Potter ? On n'a pas toute la journée !

**H**arry complètement dépasser par les évènements, ne put que secouer la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté ! Tu ne penses quand même pas porter ces "vêtements" sous ta robe de cérémonie ? Allez déshabille-toi !

**S**ous ses mots, les yeux d'Harry s'étaient soudain exorbités. Il ouvrit la bouche apparemment pour parler mais ne put émettre qu'un cri étranglé et resta ainsi, dans cette parfaite imitation du poisson hors de l'eau.

- Quoi ? , croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Toi comprendre moi ? , ironisa-t-elle.

**V**oyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Tu veux peut être que je t'aide ? , fit elle avec un ton moqueur.

-Non je vais le faire.

**I**l passa son T-shirt au dessus de sa tête, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait et uniquement sur cela. « _Voilà le T-shirt enlevé, posé sur le lit. Tonks me fixe. Maintenant les baskets: la première. Je me déshabille devant elle. La seconde. Ne pas penser à elle. Il reste le pantalon. Ne pas penser à ses longues jambes fuselées. Normalement je dois enlever le bouton. Ni à sa taille si fine entre mes mains et sa peau si douce… Comment je fais déjà pour enlever un pantalon ? Ne pas imaginer si elle m'avait laissé remonter mes doigts sous on chemisier jusqu'à sa poitrine… Oh mon dieu ! Je ne peux plus remonter mon pantalon ! _» Harry rougit et tenta désespérément de se calmer.

- T tu… tu peux te… te retourner ? , bégaya-t-il.

- Pas la peine d'être pudique et de faire l'enfant Potter. , dit-elle d'un ton faussement agacé car la panique d'Harry l'amusait follement. « _A chacun son tour d'être troublé ! _» Tu n'as rien que je n'ai déjà vu.

**L**e teint doré d'Harry avait maintenant atteint la couleur de cheveux d'un membre de la famille Weasley. « _Il faut que je me calme. Tonks n'est pas belle, Tonks n'est pas attirante. Oh par Merlin si ! Autre chose vite… Quelque chose de répugnant… Crabbe et Goyle, l'un sur l'autre… Oh non ! Je crois que je vais être malade. (moi je le suis là) Oh moins c'est efficace : plus de problème de euh…pantalon. _» Il reprit enfin contenance et acheva de se déshabiller. Tonks put l'examiner à loisir, pour le mettre mal à l'aise bien sûr. Un torse imberbe et mince, une peau mate délicieusement doré par le soleil, des clavicules un peu trop saillantes, des abdominaux légèrement dessinés, un fin duvet brun partant de son nombril et se poursuivant sous son boxer, des jambes finement muselées… Il était beau à sa manière et son corps n'avait plus rien d'enfantin.

**H**arry s'était retourné pour se changer et Tonks pouvait voir à loisir son dos musclé au grand complet. Harry n'avait plus du tout l'air maigrelet et ses formes s'étaient bien dessinées. Le Quidditch avait eu des résultats fantastiques sur son corps soulignant à merveille ses muscles et lui donnait un air de grand sportif. Mais se sentant observer, Harry s'arrêta. Il tourna sa tête d'un coup pour voir Tonks appréciant sans modération son allure. Il se racla la gorge pour faire sortir Tonks de sa contemplation. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis remarquant sa gêne, elle lui offrit un regard malicieux et un sourire espiègle, refusant de détourner le regard. Harry regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir dans l'espoir de trouver un refuge où se changer. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour Tonks, il n'y avait rien. Dans l'incapacité de se cacher, Harry décida d'ignorer la présence de Tonks et se retourna pour ne pas croiser de nouveau son regard.

- Je ne savais pas que le grand Harry Potter était si timide. , dit Tonks rieuse. J'aurais cru qu'après avoir affronté Voldemort tu aurais eu le courage d'affronter une fille.

**H**arry ne répliqua pas mais sa nuque vue par Tonks devint étonnamment rouge. Tonks ria silencieusement de sa réaction et décida de continuer sur sa lancée. « _Après tout, c'est Harry qui a commencé. Il n'avait qu'à pas dire que je le draguais !_» , pensa Tonks. Tonks fut surprise qu'il soit aussi musclé pour son âge, voyant les muscles de son dos se dessinés. Elle trouvait que ses jambes étaient parfaitement bâties. En remontant, elle remarqua malgré son boxer que ses fesses étaient rondes et fermes. Tonks les aurait touchées sans hésiter si, à cet instant, Harry n'avait pas remonté son pantalon.

- Tu as l'air bien pressé Harry ! Est-ce que tu as honte ?

- Non, mais j'ai horreur de la presse ! , se défendit le Survivant.

**S**ans rien dire, Tonks se rapprocha. Elle porta ses mains à sa nuque et le massa doucement, toute trace de colère disparut. Au début seul ses doigts touchaient la nuque d'Harry et les mouvements de Tonks étaient hésitants. Mais, après quelques instants, ils devinrent plus confiants, mettant ses paumes contre sa peau et s'aventurant sur ses épaules encore dévêtus. Pour qu'Harry oublie les journalistes, Tonks envoya de la magie en quelques points le mettant à l'aise. Lentement, Harry se détendit et grogna quand Tonks arrêta.

- Finis de t'habiller qu'on sorte d'ici.

**H**arry s'habilla moins gêné de la présence de Tonks. Il se retourna pour la regarder droit dans les yeux mais l'intensité verte dans son regard la faisait sentir comme une proie. À plusieurs reprises, elle détourna les yeux mais inlassablement, comme attirés, ils retombaient sur Harry. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point l'uniforme était moulant, mettant en avant chaque parcelle de son corps.

**P**endant son inspection, Tonks avait veillée à garder au maximum un visage neutre mais elle devait se l'avouer : il était diablement attirant. Et elle lui en voulait d'éveiller en elle des sensations qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne devait ressentir. Elle craignait de ne pouvoir les contrôler et sa peur se transforma en une colère irraisonnée.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : qu'un gamin ! , dit-elle méprisante.

**H**arry lui jeta un regard noir. Comment avait-il pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'une femme comme elle puisse s'intéresser à un gamin maigre et insignifiant tel que lui ? Pourtant, à l'approche du départ, ils durent rejoindre Kingsley. Il passa sa robe et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent les autres.

**T**onks avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : elle avait blessé Harry mais curieusement elle n'en retirait aucun soulagement.

- Il reste cinq minutes avant que le réseau de cheminette soit actif. , dit-il. Je passe le premier puis, tu viens Harry et pour terminer Tonks. Nous allons arriver directement dans le bureau de Fudge alors vous deux, il désigna Harry et Tonks, pas de gaffes. D'accord ?

**H**arry voyait l'embarras de Tonks avec le rappel de son habituelle maladresse. Pour lui remonter le moral il lui fit un sourire tendre et lui dit quelques paroles de réconfort. A neuf heures, Kingsley sortit de sa poche un petit sac fermé par une cordelette et l'ouvrit. Il en prit un peu de poudre étincelante avant de tendre le sac à Harry. Puis, il s'avança vers le feu qui brûlait et jeta la poudre de cheminette. Dans une sorte de grondement, le feu se teinta alors d'une couleur vert émeraude et s'éleva soudain plus haut que Kingsley qui pénétra dans la cheminée en criant : _Bureau du Ministre de la Magie_ avant de disparaître. Harry sortit lui aussi de la poudre du petit sac et le tendit ensuite à Tonks. Harry s'avança et le même rituel s'effectua. Il ferma les yeux et tînt ses bras et ses jambes très droites le long de son corps, comme lui avait appris Mme Weasley, espérant arriver rapidement au bureau de Fudge.

_Prochain chapitre:_ **CEREMONIE OFFICIELLE **

_J'espère que vous lirez bientôt la SUITE chers lecteurs...lol _

_N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos REVIEWS avec le petit bouton GO en dessous _

_A bientôt _

_Sajuuk _

_**QUESTIONNAIRE **_

_Et voici un petit questionnaire pour mes lecteurs et j'attends de vous des réponses dans vos reviews : _

**- Notre cher Harry doit-il ou non avoir droit à un relookage typiquement Moldu ? Ou un relookage sorcier (avec Hermione ou Tonks) ? Ou les deux ? **

**- Si oui doit il changer de coiffure, de lunettes, d'habits, porter des lentilles ou changer du tout au tout ? **

**- Quel est le prochain personnage de l'univers de J.K.Rowling que vous souhaitez qu'Harry retrouve (Hermione et Tonks sont mes 2 choix favoris), dans quels circonstances et dans quels lieux ? **

**- Est-ce que vous voulez que Harry aille en boîte de nuit ? **

**- Si oui, voulez vous qu'il y ait une bagarre, qu'il ait la gueule de bois ou les deux ? **

**- Est-ce que vous souhaitez lire que Harry se rend sur une plage de naturiste ? **

**- Si oui voulez vous qu'il soit mal à l'aise car des condisciples de Poudlard se trouveraient sur la plage (des filles bien sûre quel serait l'intérêt si c'était des garçons) ou qu'il ne les voit même pas par oublie de ses lunettes ? **

**- Voulez vous que les Moldus participent à la guerre ? Pour quels rôles ? Quelles sont les activités et les actions que vous leur attribuerez dans les affrontements ? **

**- Avec quelles filles voulez vous qu'Harry sorte avant Hermione (sauf Cho) ? Parvati Patil? Lavande Brown? Ginny Weasley ? Anna Habbot ? Pansy Parkinson ? Milicent Bullstrod ? Autres ? **

**- Si dans la question précédente la réponse est autres donnez moi un stéréotype de la fille qui vous semble aller avec Harry ? **

**- Quels genres de nouveaux personnages voulez vous qu'Harry rencontre (voleur, sorcier raté, gentil vampire, chevalier médiéval, spectre...) ? **

**- Quels genres de nouveautés (j'entend blague par là) de Gred et Forge... Heu, excusez moi de Fred et George voulez vous voir chez "_Les Sorciers Facétieux_" ? **

**- Quels personnages de J.K.Rowling voulez vous comme préfets de 5ème année à Griffondor (Ginny Weasley, Colin Crivey...) ? Et voulez vous un ou deux préfets en 6ème année à Griffondor ?**


End file.
